Do You Believe in Magic
by susan friedman
Summary: This story is set in the present day Kingdom of Corona and based on the remake of Sabrina.  It tells the story of Eugene and Rapunzel starting off as children into their adult lives. Epilogue changed and edited. Story complete. Thanks for your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

My story, The Runaway Princess is winding down so I have decided to upload a newer one. I am curious how you will all react to this one and I do hope that you all read and review. I am still working on my other one and you should see new chapters this weekend. Thanks to everyone who has supported my stories. Enjoy!

Do You Believe in Magic

Prologue

Once upon a time, on the outskirts of the village of Corona, there lived a little girl named Rapunzel. She lived with her mother, Greta, in an guest house of one of the richest families in the village, the Fitzherberts. Their corporation, Flynn Rider and Associates, produced a series of malls that seemed to have been popping all over the Four Kingdoms and beyond. The villagers were all grateful, because it kept them busy.

On the outside, the house resembled a fairy tale cottage, but inside it was large and lovely. It wasn't as large as Corona Castle, now mostly a tourist attraction, although the King and Queen, although merely figureheads, still lived there. It stood all by itself perched on a cliff, looking down over the village so that the family could see the comings and goings of the village below. .A nearby waterfall flowed on its right. In the early days, it provided power to a once prosperous farm, which was all but gone these days, but the family still held outside picnics and an annual picnic was held once a year for the villagers and employees alike.

Rapunzel always longed to be part of a family, any family and she had a crush on Eugene, the only son of Linus and Olivia Fitzherbert, who was destined to take over the business. Everyone knew that Linus had borrowed the name of his corporation from his son's favorite book, The Tales of Flynnagan Rider. The main character was a swashbuckling hero and Linus thought the name would bring him good luck, which it had.

Her mother, Greta Gothel, started out as a secretary, but she had a knack for business and became a business planner as well. She worked for the Fitzherberts, planning parties, store activities and special events. She frequently made trips back and forth to keep an eye on the other stores and was hardly ever home. When she was though, she had come back with surprises and treats for Rapunzel.

Rapunzel also had two special talents; she was a healer and a painter. She could heal anything from an injured animal to a small cut. She healed Eugene once when he fell and skinned his knee. She always had special herbs that her mother brought home for her on her trips abroad. Every once and a while her mother would bring her some paints as well.

Rapunzel painted what she saw around her. She even painted what it would be like to travel around the Four Kingdoms the way her mother did. She had a special book, The Invincible Four, The History of the Four Kingdoms, loaded with pictures that she copied from. Someday, she vowed, she would be rich and famous and would see all these places, but for now, she waited and watched and dreamed.

But Rapunzel still longed to be part of a family. Sometimes the Fitzherberts threw wonderful private parties that the employees or villagers were not invited to and Rapunzel always longed to be a part of them. While these were going on, she always slipped outside the guest house to watch. She climbed into a tree and looked down over the courtyard listening to the music, pretending to be Eugene's wife.

Very often, she was bold enough to climb down the tree and slip into the party unnoticed. And it was on one occasion that she met little Eugene Fitzherbert and became fast friends with him, although that friendship was forbidden and had to be kept secret.

This is the their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess you guys reacted as I thought you would. But still, I know you guys are reading out there and my day would be complete if you left at least one review telling me how you liked it or didn't like it. It would be very much appreciated if I could get just a little feedback from at least one of you out there.

I'll continue with the Runaway Princess later tonight. I decided to put this one up first. .

Chapter 1

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

In the Manner of Growing Up

It is no secret that I was born to privilege. Being the only boy in the family, things were simple enough. Let me introduce you: my parents, Chloe and Richard Rider, My birth name is Thomas. Boring, right? We had everything and anything that we asked for and more. We lived in a small manor house, but it could fit an entire household. The house had a great view and I could see the castle on one side and Tower Falls on the other. The only trouble was I didn't feel comfortable. I wanted out. I needed to experience life on my own, be my own man so to speak even though I was still a boy. I wanted to see all Four Kingdoms and beyond. So, on my 18th birthday, I tied a few sheets together, strung them out over my bedroom window and climbed down. I left a note telling my folks that I'd see them when I'd see them and disappeared, never once looking back.

XXXX

"Whatcha reading?" Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to the boy. "And how come you're back here and not at the party."

"I'm too young for the party, according to my parents anyway," Eugene said, closing the book.

"What do you mean too young, Eugene. You're almost 15 years old."

"And you, young lady, are still a baby."

Rapunzel frowned. 'What do you mean a baby? I'll be 10 next year." She read off the books title. "The Tales of Flynnagan Rider." She looked up and smiled. "What's that about anyway?"

Eugene smiled. "I thought you were a heavy reader, Princess. You never heard of this book?"

"Well," she said, "Fairy stories don't interest me."

"Fairy stories? Flynnagan Rider is an adventurer. He sails out to find riches, charms beautiful woman and has all the money in the world. He's got everything and I want to be just like him."

"Aren't you already like him?" Rapunzel smiled, making Eugene blush. Alright, maybe she wasn't a baby. She seemed far more grownup then her ten years.

"Right now, the only things that Flynnagan Rider and I have in common are the bucks, cutie pie. That's it."

"And the money is still not all yours, Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Not now, Punzie, but it will be someday. All of this."

"Is this what you want?"'

"What else would I want? My future is all sewn up. The closest thing I'll ever get to Flynn Rider is the name of the company."

"Rapunzel," a female voice called out. "Where are you? I'm back and I have some surprises for you."

Eugene laughed. "Is that your mother?"

Rapunzel picked herself up. "Were you expecting anyone else? She just wants to keep me around her. Besides, I shouldn't really be at this party. I'm way too young."

"Is that what she tells you?"

Rapunzel nodded. "I don't know why she keeps me locked up in that tower."

"It's a house, it just happens to be on top of hill. There's nothing wrong.."

"RAPUNZEL,"

Greta Gothel was standing there, her foot tapping. "Let's go, dear, time for dinner."

She looked over at Eugene. "See you later." Greta grabbed her hand and practically dragged her across the courtyard.

"You know, Rapunzel, that Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert don't like to see their son hanging around with the daughter of a servant."

Rapunzel frowned. "Mother, you know it's not like that. Those days are.."

"Listen to me, Rapunzel. You have no future with that boy. He's already been spoken for. His parents arranged his marriage a long time ago."

She reached the guest house and opened up the front screen door. She shooed Rapunzel in.

She took a last look at Eugene before her mother let the door slam.

XXXXX

Eugene smiled as he watched Greta pull her away. She was cute and mature for all of her ten years. He had always liked her, just as a friend, she was far too young to be anything else. His parents adored her, thought she was the cutest brown haired green eyed girl they'd ever seen, but that's where it ended. Servant's children and wealthy children do not mix. He couldn't even look at her without some comment from his parents.

Besides, he was already engaged to a beautiful girl, a beautiful girl who had a slight resemblance to Rapunzel, just she was two years older. The only trouble is, he didn't want Donna, she was someone his parents had forced him into marrying when the time was right.

"Eugene," he heard his mother call and sat up, closing the book. His parents wanted him to grow up, but right now he figured he'd have time. He wouldn't let his parents take his dreams away from him, they had done that before. He wanted to be free of all this, but right now he lived under their roof and had to do what they wanted.

Someday, he thought, someday.

"Coming, Mother,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

From The Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Violetta

They say that you never forget your first true love. Well, it's been quite a while since I've seen her. I will never forget this beautiful woman with the longest brown hair I've ever seen. It ran mid length to the small of her back. She had the widest brown eyes and the longest lashes I'd ever seen. She was 16 years old and her name was as lovely as the rest of her, Violetta.

She was the daughter of a prominent banker who wife had died of consumption, leaving him with to raise his only daughter. She was engaged to be married to someone else when I met her, walking alone in her garden. We were together for four months until she married her young man. But during that time, she showered me with money and love, kindness showing me around the Kingdom of Caledonia. Everything was done in secret, even our goodbyes by the Healing Waters where she brought me after my duel for her hand with her intended, Geoffrey. Everyone thought I was dead and I decided that it was for the best that I remained so. And so I moved on to my next adventure.

XXXX

Eugene closed the book and looked over at Rapunzel. They had been together for weeks, both reading the book. Rapunzel was fascinated and Eugene loved her reactions to the story line.

"Eugene, this is great," Rapunzel exclaimed, her large green eyes aglow with excitement. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to be Flynnagan Rider. "

Actually, he thought, neither could he, but he would love to someday.

"Someday, we'll find out," Eugene said, looking into her eyes and smiling.

Sometimes they would even act out some of the scenes from the book, she being the damsel in distress, he being the hero. All in secret, mind you. If his parents knew he was seeing a 10 year old servant's daughter with the strange name, he would be in so much trouble.

But she wasn't your typical 10 year old either. She was cute and funny and made him forget everything that his parents were stuffing down his throat. It was strange but he wanted to be with her. Maybe she seemed young now, but in a few years, who knows? It wouldn't matter so much, would it? He was sure his parents would realize this and change their minds after a while, wouldn't they?

Lady Gaga's "Poker Face," blared from his Samsung. It was his parents. Donna King had arrived at the mansion and was waiting for him. He slid the bar across to hang up; then pocketed the cell. They were here to finalize plans for a merger with her parent's company and his, and this wedding would pull everything together. This was part of his destiny, part of his growing up, Maybe it would make him forget about Rapunzel, but he knew it wouldn't be true. He had to thank his lucky stars that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Who was that, Eugene?"

"My parents. It seems that Kings are already here. There's something big on the horizon, Rapunzel and we've got to get back."

Rapunzel nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me."

"Don't worry," Eugene said, "Things will all turn out right in the end, Princess. Trust me on that one."

XXXXX

Rapunzel stared out her bedroom window. In her hand, were two tickets to the Island Kingdom of Charon where she was registered to attend Gunther's School of Art. She was also to study under an Healing apprentice after school.

She was remembering her conversation with Greta earlier in the evening, right after dinner.

"Don't you want to make something of yourself, Rapunzel?" Greta asked. "You can paint up a storm and you're a great healer. Why should you keep these powers of yours hidden?"

"Mother," Rapunzel protested.

"Go to school, learn how to refine your talents."

"But why, Mother. I thought you needed me here."

Greta was panicky. She didn't want her to leave. She didn't want her out of this house. She was so afraid that they would follow her and lead them to the truth and she would be found out.

But there was nothing she could do now. The Fitzherberts made it clear that they wanted Rapunzel away from Eugene; they were seeing too much of one another. It just wasn't done in polite society. Privileged boys did not go out with servants, besides there was just something unwholesome about the entire relationship. And if they managed to separate them at this young age, they would forget each other, right?

"Listen, flower, you've got to go. We've got no choice. You're plane leaves for Charon tomorrow morning at 8 with a stop at the island of Caledonia for a day of sightseeing. Don't worry, Rapunzel, we'll keep in touch. Text or IM me anytime you like. I'm giving you my tablet and you can take your laptop.

Rapunzel brightened. "Then I can still talk to Eugene, can't I?"

Greta friowned and shook her head. "No," she answered. "I promised that you'd never see him again. At least, not until you get back, if you get back." Greta touched her daughter's hair. "Don't worry, my girl, we still have each other. Always. You can count on that."

And the two hugged one another.

Rapunzel let her tears fall. She would really miss Eugene. In these last few weeks, she had really come to like him quite a lot, but he didn't want her and neither did his parents. She made no attempt to dry her eyes, but she knew that this would be the last time she'd cry. Maybe Mother was right. This was the best thing for her. She'd learn a lot and return a famous painter and healer. And then the Fitzherberts wouldn't have any objection to her seeing her son.

She made a vow and she was going to go through with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Upon Leaving and Other Things

I guess it really does hurt to leave someone or something you love very much. Such was the case with Clarissa.

I met this lovely woman with the green eyes and auburn hair at the Green Chameleon where I was staying on Corsa. When she worked behind the counter, serving drinks and waiting tables, she always gave me a bit more than the others. She did the same after hours as well. She never let on that she actually was engaged to be married, but she did not, I repeat, did not want to marry, and to a Lord yet. Lord Lawrence Greymore who walked into the Chameleon and fell head over heels for her. She wanted me. She wanted to sail away with me to a private island where we could live together in peace and quiet, spending my money as if it were water.

But as usual, Flynn Rider resurfaced, after being dead for a few weeks, and once again, there was a duel for the fair hand of Clarissa Martin. Needless to say, this time I didn't show up. What's the old saying? He who fights and runs away will live to fight another day? Well, call me a coward, but I'm still around.

One thing though, Clarissa didn't marry the Lord Greymore, she's here with me as I jot down these passages. What happened to Lord Greymore is another story.

XXXX

"Excuse me, is that the Tales of Flynnagan Rider you're holding in your hand?"

Rapunzel looked up. She looked into the biggest brown eyes she's ever seen. She must have gotten absorbed in the book she book she just bought at the airport terminal. She needed to have a little bit of Eugene Fitzherbert around her at the moment. The book was now published in the large trade paperback version and on sale for half the price.

For a limited time only, mind you.

"Yes, it is," she said smiling into his handsome face. He was about her age, but already Rapunzel could tell that he would grow into a beautiful young man. Not as good looking as Eugene of course, no one could EVER compare to him, but who knew?

The boy smiled back. "I see that there's an extra seat next to you. Do you mind if I sit with you a while? Maybe we can read the book together."

Rapunzel nodded. "Sure why not? But won't you're parents miss you?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, I'm going home to Charon." He held out his hand. "The name is Eric Carver."

"Rapunzel Gothel," she said, her eyes opened wide. She grabbed his hand to shake it. "Like in "The Winters of Wellington Street? I loved that show. I used to watch it all the time before they cancelled it. My mother is very strict though. I had to sneak it in when she wasn't home, which was a lot of the time."

Eric frowned. "If she is so strict, then why are you here on this plane alone?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Let's just say she sent me to boarding school. I'm studying to be a Healer and a painter. And someday, I'll be as well known as you, Eric Carver." She watched as he climbed into the seat next to her. "And besides, I'm not alone now." 

Eric laughed. "A great answer and I see that you're also very quick, Rapunzel Gothel. By the way, I've heard that name before. Maybe you're already famous."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't think so, Eric. I'm just a ten year old girl heading to Caledonia for a one day sightseeing tour, then on to Charon. "

Now Eric's eyes opened wide and twinkled with excitement. "What a coincidence. I'm heading over to Caledonia as well, I have an audition, and then I'm also returning home the next day."

Rapunzel was getting excited. "Maybe we're on the same flight,"

"Could be, never know." He looked into her large green eyes. "Now how about we share that book?"

Maybe we could share more than the book; she thought almost forgetting about Eugene Fitzherbert altogether. This boy was a star, a real tv star. She had read that he was born on her birthday and was older by three years, making him 13.

"Sure," she answered, opening it up to where her finger had marked the place, but little Eric wasn't looking at the book, he was watching her eyes. He could actually get lost in them.

XXXXX

Eugene hadn't even been told that Rapunzel was gone. He waited for her all the next day, his older hard cover copy in his hands. He sat there most of morning waiting until his butler, Manfred, called him inside and explained that Rapunzel had been sent off by Greta during the early morning hours. She wasn't home at the moment, it was a working day after all.

"Why did she go away?" Eugene said, wondering. "She was the only friend I ever had."

Manfred shook his head. "Yes, we know that, Eugene. I believe that your parents didn't leave Ms. Gothel any choice. They thought that you might be…"

Eugene frowned. "She's only 10, Manny. How serious can I get? Besides I'm already engaged."

Manfred smiled and shook his head. Donna King is only 12, Eugene, This was only to ensure that you'd marry…"

"Yeah, I know. Is it so that I wouldn't have to marry a lowly commoner like Rapunzel?"

Now where did that come from? He was reading too much Flynnagan Rider.

"I have to take you back, Eugene. You've got to get your education, where would you be without one."

"Alright, Manny, I'll come with you, but I want to talk to my parents and quickly too."

Without another word, he brushed Manny away and headed toward his house. It wasn't going to be a good night.

From now on, he was going to become his favorite character and alter ego, Flynn Rider. There were no ifs, ands or butts about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

From The Tales of Flynnagan Rider

On Becoming Flynn Rider

Now that Thomas Flynn Rider was officially dead (at the urgings of Clarrisa) I finally became someone I thought I could never be; a loveable swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive and not bad with the ladies either, but I will say their men never liked me too much. I mean, after all, I am a ladies man.

But what does it matter now. I became Flynnagan Rider for Rissa, even though she's not with me anymore. You know how they say that behind every man there is a good woman? Well, Rissa was all of that and more. The ending to our relationship came upon me rather unexpectedly and suddenly. All I can say is that I woke up one morning and found a note pinned to my pillow.

"_Thanks for all the love you've given me, my sweet Flynn, but it's time I moved on to greener pastures. Don't despair, my love, I shall return when the time is right. Until then, I bid you a fond adieu_."

I never did see her again, but I had heard from a female acquaintance that she married well. It wasn't that I didn't love her, I just wasn't ready to settle down and raise a family.

I guess she was.

So it was with a touch of sadness as well as excitement that I once again moved on to another adventure.

I did tell you about Violetta being by my first love and all that, but there was another long haired brunette beauty who stole my heart, but that's for another adventure.

XXXXX

Eight Years Later

"The very talented singing and recording star, Rapunzel Gothel, has become engaged to her boyfriend of eight years, Eric Carver, who has given up acting to manage her career and what an amazing job he's done so far. Mr. Carver also informed us that Ms Gothel will be showing off her beautiful watercolor paintings in her first ever show, which will take place at the Charon's Cornucopia Hall this coming Saturday. Please save the date and enjoy. If Ms. Gothel's painting's are anything like her singing, we have a lot of look forward to. So remember again to save the date."

Eugene sighed as he pulled out one of his many scrapbooks on Rapunzel. He opened it and slowly turned the pages. An article about the 1st place medal she won competing with members of art class. Another article discussed her induction and her internship into the Great Tree Healing Institute.

He couldn't forget her no matter how he tried. The pictures in the papers never did her justice. Even the pictures she posted on her Facebook page were old ones. She was probably still the cutest girl he'd ever seen and wondered if he'd still recognize her if she ever returned to Corona.

He had moved to out the mansion when he turned 18. Basically, tied some sheets together and threw it out his window.

Just like Flynn Rider had done.

He moved to Charon in hopes of seeing Rapunzel again, but it never happened. She moved in different circles now. In the beginning, they'd IM and text one another, secretly, of course. It was only after she became rich and famous had she had no time for him, well, at least he thought she did.

"Flynny? Where ware you? Flynn-ee? It's getting cold here without you?'

Eugene rolled his eyes upward. Rissa was being her usual pain in the butt self. She had stayed with him for a bit now, but now she was clinging and starting to get on his nerves. Besides, he wasn't in love with her.

He didn't know if he could ever fall in love.

"Be right there, Clarissa," he called out from the living room of his small house he was renting. There was no job, he didn't need one. Then there was the engagement to Donna. Put on hold and postponed by mutual request. He still expected to marry her. He was 24 years old now. Couldn't he at least have what he wanted?

But he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted.

He pasted in the newest article and gathered up all the ones before Rissa could get her little hands on them.

He stood up and stashed them in a hiding place in a high shelf in this closet.

It was then the phone rang.

But it was the worst news he'd ever get. He would have to leave immediately and that meant giving up Clarissa. He'd already given up Lettie, the first girl he'd ever been with. Racing cars, meeting ladies, traveling around, finding himself; he was doing everything a rich playboy should be doing. Why wasn't he enjoying this?

Now he would have to give it all up and return home. Maybe that's where he truly did belong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Losing a Loved One

How they found was incredible, but I should have realized that someone might have recognized me. I had taken the ferry to Corona after all and arrived two days ago. The tiny flat I rented that same night was secured by another female acquaintance (who shall remain nameless at this point) and was to be used as a brief stopping point.

I hadn't intended to stay.

So how surprised I was when a courier had knocked upon my door this morning with a letter addressed to Thomas Flynn Rider. It was penned by my mother and sealed with the family crest, which bore the symbol of a rider and his horse, rearing up on its hind legs. I handed the courier a few copper coins as tip money and watched him as he rode off into the night.

I ripped open the letter to read the worst news I could get, that my father was had died of a stroke. But he was warned of his heart problem many years before and I supposed he hadn't paid attention.

It was then that the night became strange and terrible, all at once. So someone had seen me. The letter was meant for me to return home to attend my father's funeral. I was of two minds about that, not sure what to do or how to respond.

It would a while before I made my decision, but a decision had to be made. My mother had tracked me down and written me for a reason. And even though it went against everything I thought and had done, I made that decision. And it was to return home, if only for a little while. .

But this was not to be. How was I to know that someone waiting there would change my life and that it would be forever.

XXXX

The couple stared at one another before they entered the Corona Court Building in the city of Corona. The once tiny village had grown into a prosperous city dotted with skyscrapers and businesses. The downtown section consisted of courts, jails and police stations.

But Corona Castle was still there, stuck right in the middle of the island. Even if was only used to attract tourists now.

"Well," he answered, "what do you think?"

The wife smiled and took his hand. "I think we should do it."

The husband nodded. "I agree," he said, squeezing her hand tightly. "Let's go, before I change my mind."

He opened the heavy iron door and entered the building. Their first stop was the directory to make sure they had nothing had changed since the last time they were there

"The Stabbington Brother's – Private Investigators, 1st Floor," the sign declared.

The two looked at each other and smiled. That hadn't changed either.

Slowly and silently, they ascended the staircase hand in hand unsure what they would find there after all these years.

XXXXX

Greta Gothel stared at the papers. Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert Sr. lay in a coma after his massive heart attack and her daughter was rich and famous as well as engaged. But the one headline in bold, black letters at the top of the page was the one that caught her eye. "Missing child case reopened after 18 years." She hadn't realized what a risk she had taken by sending her away or if she would have eventually been found out.

She had come close to being discovered when two private investigators knocked on her door. Rapunzel had been just an infant then and she figured that the child looked enough like her so that it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

And for 18 years it hadn't. Not until now. All they needed now was to find her and tests would eventually show that Rapunzel was not her child, that she had kidnapped the baby from under the nanny's nose. She retreated to her tiny apartment on the 9th floor of the Corona Arms. Not knowing her real name, she had named her Rapunzel, after a purple flower that she adored as a child. She looked so cute and alone. It had reminded her of the child she lost, the child she had desperately wanted. She looked upon this little girl as a gift, a replacement sent from the heavens above. Her original intention was to find her real family and ask for a ransom, but that never materialized. She had fallen in love with her and raised the child as her own. In order to do that, she would need a job so she learned to type and handle a computer and set to finding a position as an administrative assistant.

And that's how she got here; to this guest house. She had worked for the Fitzherbert family for 18 years.

Now it was time to leave.

XXXX

Rapunzel Gothel never had a chance to look at the newspapers that night, not until this minute. She didn't have time. She was busy celebrating her engagement to her long time love of the past 8 years, but tonight three headlines caught her attention. The first was the announcement of her engagement. The second was Eugene Fitzherbert's stroke The third that caught her eye was "Case of missing girl reopened after 18 years."

She frowned as she brought the paper closer so she could study the picture that accompanied the article and wondered why her curiosity was up. But her eyes opened widely when she realized that the picture she was studying was a picture that Mother had always showed her.

That picture had been taken of her as an infant.

XXXX

Eugene Fitzherbert had driven his new small green Fiat up to the mansion. He shut the car door and stared up at the mansion on the hill. He shook his head and wondered how his mother would react at seeing him again after 8 years,

He had come back for the funeral. He knew that she would talk him into staying, to talk him into taking over the family business.

This time, though, he knew that he couldn't just walk away. He had to stay and do things right this time.

Even if he really didn't want to assume the responsibility.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Confronting Your Past

Returning home after 8 years was more difficult than I could ever imagine. The house looked smaller than the way I remembered it. Everything was eerily quiet as I approached the house. I knocked on the door and waited. It seemed an eternity before the door opened wide. A middle aged woman with salt and pepper hair answered the door. She called herself Greta Gothel and explained that she was hired as our house servant 8 years ago, not too long after I climbed out the window.

She welcomed me in, and, not too surprisingly, told me that I was expected. Her exact words were "Make yourself at home, Mr. Rider. Your mother will be out in a few minutes."

And she vanished as if into thin air. Now all I had to do…

XXXX

Rapunzel stopped reading and looked up. They were hitting turbulence again She couldn't read while the plane was shaking. She tried to forget it as she turned her head toward the window to watch. It wasn't a long flight from Charon to Corona, a little less than 2 hours, maybe 1 if it was a good day. But that wasn't the case today. It was a clear morning, but growing cloudy and the weather unsettling. .

Rapunzel was going home, not only to see her mother, who had requested her return, but to attend the funeral of Mr. Eugene Fitzherbert, Sr. which was also a request from Greta. She shook her head and stared out the window.

The 1 carat diamond gleamed and sparkled on her finger. She stared at it smiling. She loved him and he loved her and that's all there was to it. So he would arrive in 2 days, maybe 3. Pressing business he called it; something big was on the horizon. He would join her in two or three days and nothing would stand in his way. She wanted to introduce him to Greta, but…..

She stopped smiling and looked down at the opened pages in the book. She had to see the name again. She had to make sure what she read was right. What year was this book published again?

She checked the front of the book; the back of the title page usually held the copyright and she wasn't disappointed.

"First published in 1803, copyright renewed,1912."

She shook her head. 1803? What the heck was going on here? Was this a trick or was this a relative or something?

How the heck was Greta Gothel there and here at the same time?

And how had she ended up her mother?

Then she smiled and shook her head. It was just a fairy story after all. None of it was real, right? Whoever heard of Flynnagan Rider anyway?

The doubts in her head continued. First thing she was going to do when she finally had some privacy was to search this Flynn Rider person.

She had made a promise to herself. And she never, ever broke that promise. Not ever.

XXXX

Edward Stabbington paced the floor. Why had they reopened this case? It was getting them nowhere, exactly like the first time.

"There are no hospital records for a "Rapunzel Gothel," he said, holding up the Certificate of Birth. "We only have this."

Elliot grabbed it and studied it. How many times did they have to pour over the same information and stare at the same papers over and over again?

He threw it down. "This is doesn't even have a watermark or a raised stamp. This isn't genuine. You do realize that computers can spit out these fake certificates every day. We should have realized this the first time. "

He was on Corona General Hospital site and checking the births of that year. There was no Rapunzel Gothel anywhere. His finger scanned the names hoping that he might have glossed over it for the 100th time. He did happen to stop at one name. One that corresponded to their case and the people they were working for.

"Edward, look. There was a Danielle Morgan King born exactly on that same day and year."

His brother ran over to look. He only had the one good eye, but instead of an operation, he opted for the patch. Without it, he saw double. Old fashioned he knew, but he didn't want to play around with the sight he already had.

"Print out that page, Edward, and show it to our clients. What did you find on Greta Gothel?"

"Only the fact that the only Greta Gothel I come up with was born in Prussia sometime in April, 1700."

That's Germany isn't it?" Elliot asked

Edward smiled. Yep, at least back then it was."

Elliot frowned. "That can't be right. Something's wrong somewhere. You sure you plugged in the correct info?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, that's it. Maybe it's a relative with the same name or something."

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe Lisa's got some stuff on her. Maybe she can clear this whole thing up."

Edward looked at his twin. What was Lisa going to come up with? He took a look at watch. She should have been back from the library by now. They were going to have to make some calls and get some tests done and that wasn't going to be easy. But, hey, at least they got some leads. Whether Gothel's history was true or not, it's more than they had 17 years ago when they first opened this case.

And for the money they were getting paid, this time there wasn't going to be a dead end.

XXXXX

Eugene was furious. He hated everyone right now, but the one he hated the most was his mother. She just got off the phone with the wedding planner. This was no longer an arrangement, this was a wedding and it was going to happen in a week. He hadn't picked it, he was just told.

"It's going to be right after your father's funeral," she said after he followed his mother into her sitting room.

"Gee, Mom, thanks for asking me," he answered. "Maybe I might have something to say on this?"

Olivia Fitzherbert may be a beautiful woman, but she had a ugly temper.

And Eugene really didn't want to be on the other end of it.

"Of course you have something to say, Eugene," she said, smiling, "but you missed the opportunity years ago."

Eugene frowned. "What the heck does that mean?"

"That means, sweetie, that you'll do what I tell you to do, like it or not. You've been playing around with the ladies long enough, Mr. Flynn Rider. That's what they all call you now, isn't it?"

At least Flynn could do exactly what he wanted, he thought as he fiddled with a pillow, one of the many original hand-stitched pillow covers from Rapunzel.

"Put Rapunzel's pillow down, Eugene. And yes, I know how you feel about that little girl. I catch you mooning over her with those scrapbooks of yours." Well, it's all over. "

And so he stormed out. His mother wasn't even upset that his father was dead, she was annoyed that he didn't want this arranged marriage?

And who said he was in love with Rapunzel anyway. He would barely recognize her if she decided to come back.

And he truly doubted that he'd ever see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Falling in Love

The one thing about returning home is finding some old things and discovering new ones. Such was the case of my neighbor, Danielle. Her parents were frequent visitors to our mansion and I had grown up with her. I hadn't seen her in years, but when I arrived, there she was sitting on our couch, all grown up. And what a beauty she was as well.

I couldn't believe how different she looked as we sat down to formal dinner. She was always gawky, buck toothed and frazzle haired, mostly worn in braids. Now here she was 18 years old and breathtaking. I couldn't keep my eyes off this green eyed dark haired woman. She knew it as well as the table knew. At one point, she excused herself from the dinner table and went outside for a walk in the warm summer air. I excused myself and went out to join her.

I know there was a connection between us because I felt lightheaded and happy as we made our turns in the garden and I knew right then and there that we would marry. I also knew right then and there that my parents would have objections to our marriage as she and I were already betrothed, but both didn't want to marry our intendeds.

XXXXX

Rapunzel got off the plane, her short hair hidden inside the biggest and widest hat she could find. Her sunglasses hid her beautiful wide green eyes, but she still looked great. She walked from the airport to the bus stop across the street. The schedule that she had said the bus would arrive any minute, but every passing minute seemed like an hour. She glanced at the schedule and noticed that the next one wouldn't stop there for a 45 minutes, so she pulled out her Kindle and was about to sit down when she noticed a mint green Fiat convertible parked across the street. The first thing she noticed was the vanity plate which read "FLYNRIDR". She smiled; it had to be Eugene, who else could it possibly be, especially with that plate. :

"Thanks guys," she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned to see Eugene exiting from the Carol's Catering and Deli. Smiling, he turned his attention to the street, fumbling for his car keys. He looked up to locate the car and saw Rapunzel instead. Their eyes locked.

"Hi, "Rapunzel said, raising her right hand to wave. "How are you? Long time; no see."

Eugene smiled. Who was this gorgeous creature? She obviously knew him, but he had no idea who she was. "Hey beautiful," he said, being polite. "Waiting for the bus?"

She shrugged. "I think it's late." She stared at the car then him.

Eugene brightened. "Do you need a lift?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Are you going home?"

"Just so happens I am, beautiful. Going my way?"

She nodded. "Yep, I am."

Eugene smiled. 'Hop in." She opened he door and climbed in. He started the car.

"Where to?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking spot."

"The big house on the top of the hill," she answered.

Eugene's brown eyes opened wide. "Hey, that's where I Iive."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Yes," she answered. "I know."

Eugene turned in her direction, still trying to place her face.

"Hey," Rapunzel said, enjoy the breeze on her face. "Great car you've got here. You always said you wanted a sun roof. So you did one better. Nice birthday gift."

Eugene smiled. How'd she know so much?

"Great plate too," she said, looking in his direction. You always had this obsession with Flynnagan Rider. Even got me started with him. Now I can't put the book down. I've got the book and the Kindle version."

"You know about Flynn Rider?" he asked. "Not too many girls read him,"

Rapunzel frowned. "You introduced me to him, remember?"

Eugene nodded. When the heck was that, now, he thought.

She stared at him, shaking her head.

"You haven't got the faintest idea who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do? How could I ever forget those lovely freckles on your nose?" Eugene frowned, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Well, you seem to know who I am, don't you?"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel answered. "Of course I know who you are."

She watched his face as he looked over at her. "You're Eugene Fitzherbert, heir to Flynn Rider and Associates."

He stopped the car at a red light. They stared at each other.

"Keep your eyes on the road, big boy." Rapunzel said, "it's just down that road there to the right."

He couldn't believe that she knew this much, especially this much. Who the heck was this amazing woman?

They turned into the driveway and Eugene pulled up to the garage. "Want to come in for a bit?"

Rapunzel was about to answer when Greta Gothel came bursting out of the guest house.

"Oh Rapunzel," she said, wrapping her arms around her. "I missed you so much,"

Eugene stopped smiling. "Rapunzel Gothel?"

Greta turned to him. "Thanks for bringing her home, Eugene. Give your mother my best. We'll see you at the funeral tomorrow."

Eugene nodded his head.

Rapunzel?

He turned and caught her looking at him as Greta dragged her into the house.

Rapunzel Gothel, that little 9 year old girl that he hadn't seen in years? He even kept a scrapbook on her and he couldn't even remember who she was. But Gothel knew her in an instant. Eugene never saw such a beautiful woman in all his life.

Well, whether his mother liked it or not, the wedding was on hold again. He wanted to get to know all over again. How could he not? And this time, it would be different.

He hoped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Everything is Relative

Coming back was the easy part. It was staying that was hard. I had left because I wanted fun, adventure and above all my privacy. I didn't want to be tied down, even if that's what my parent's wanted. I was expected to marry and take over my father's business, the selling and buying of property. It was a gift, I was told, and my father and I excelled at it. We did have a number of houses and hotels that we managed. My father sold and I kept the books, starting at the young age of 13 when my parents discovered my arithmetic abilities. It was fun, but dull, and after a few years of that, well, I needed some excitement, but enough of that. It was explained in the first chapter.

My intended was my 5th cousin, Delia, who reminded me of the small monkeys that lived near the falls and came onto our property from time to time. She was small and thin with mousy brown hair and large brown eyes. She would curious about everything and anything and chattered away endlessly, never letting me get a word in edgewise. She visited often and my parents adored her.

So it was no wonder that I found Danielle completely different from the rest. She was quiet and attentive and listened to everything I had to say. She also had a brain in that head of hers and she used it to her advantage.

Except that my mother was against her from the start. She was of new money, not old as we were. Her parents were upstarts and, although they loved and adored her, she was not to be taken seriously.

Things were going to change on that score and that would be very soon.

XXXXX

Lisa Stabbington, the twins younger sister, walked into the twins dingy office and threw a thick purple folder down on their desk.

The twins looked down at the double desk and then back at Lisa.

"Go ahead, guys, it's all there. Took me at least 2 days to dig up all that info, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Edward grabbed it and opened it up first, Elliot looking on.

"She was born in Berlin, April 25, 1700. Her parents were Wilhelm and Elise Gothel, she had two siblings, an older sister, Ada and younger brother, Mark. She was the middle child. Consumption claimed the lives of Greta's parents and older sister when she was just 9 and her brother was 7. Wilhelm's sister, Emma, raised her niece and nephew as if they were her own. Greta left when she married Karl Gottfried in 1718. He was 31 when they married, and it wasn't long after that she became pregnant. Their baby was stillborn however, and Greta could never have another. Karl died of pneumonia after and Greta soon went back to live with her aunt. By this time Mark had married and moved to England. They never saw one another again.

Emma didn't live very much longer after that and left Greta a beautiful purple flower necklace, one she always admired. Her aunt said it was handed down from one generation to another, but warned Greta not to put it on, ever. She said the necklace was cursed and had magic powers that could make one live forever. Emma made her swear not to wear this necklace."

"How do you know all this?" Edward said, still searching through everything.

"There were plenty of diaries that this Emma and Greta kept, all of them on microfiche. It was taking so long to read all these pages, so I just skimmed through everything and found the important stuff."

"Don't tell me Greta put on the necklace eventually," Edward asked.

"And how did she get to Corona from Berlin?" Elliot asked.

Lisa smiled. "As you already guessed, Greta put on the necklace when she reached the age of 80. Instead of making her 18, she looked and acted in her early 40's."

She came here to Corona to identify the cloak of an ancestor, Greta Gothel, who was always referred to as Mother because she taught and cared for children when she was younger. Her latest charge had been Rapunzel, whom she had kept in a tower until her 18th birthday. She had magic hair that was transferred from the flower to her. It kept Mother Gothel young and healthy for at least 18 years until it was discovered that she was the Lost Princess of Corona. Before that, it is said that Mother Gothel found a magic flower from the droplets of the sun that kept her young for 400 years. It was big news back then."

Edward stared at Elliot, and then returned his gaze to Lisa.

"Does the flower on the necklace resemble the flower from the sun?"

Lisa thought about it. "I never even considered that. I'll have to check. There are sketches of both."

Lisa continued with her story. "In her diary, she writes how she couldn't believe there really were witches in her family and they had been very lucky not to have been found out. She was going to take the necklace off then, but she couldn't. She didn't want to die. She swore that she'd take care of children all her life and she hired herself out as a maid, a nurse and later on a teacher."

"That's where the diary ends."

"What year was this?" Edward asked.

"In the 60's sometime, the exact date is in those papers. She'd stopped working by that time and retired to the Corona Arms where she stayed until the Fitzherbert's hired her in 1995 when she and her one year old daughter moved into the their guest house."

"Her daughter?" Edward asked. "I thought she couldn't have any more children."

Lisa shrugged. "That's the one thing I can't figure out. Either she's adopted or she's kidnapped. She never did get over the death of Rapunzel, her little girl with Karl. But if the baby was kidnapped, it would be the first time that Greta ever committed a crime. And there are no records of adoption anywhere."

Elliot walked over to the desk and held up the Certificate of Birth, the one without a watermark. He looked at Edward. "Well, that explains this."

"It also explains why there was no Rapunzel Gothel in the birth dates either," Edward said, staring back at his brother.

"And that explains why no one has seen her age at all," Lisa added. "Everyone has always remarked that she's looked the same for years."

No one moved, no one said a word.

"I guess we're all on the same page then," Elliot answered.

All three of them nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

On Death and Love

My father's funeral seemed to last all day, although it was only an hour and a half. It was the get together afterward that I hardly remembered. My mother even took that opportunity to inform everyone that I was to take over the business and marry my cousin. My mother made an effort to bring her to the front where everyone said how beautiful and intelligent she was and what a prize I was getting. They told me how successful I would be by taking over Father's business. It went on until I couldn't take much more and excused myself and left.

Delia followed me outside. I wasn't hard to find, I was sitting by the stables next to my favorite horse, Maximus, a beautiful white horse, recently acquired from the Corona Castle. It seemed that he was bent on retiring after the new Prince; Eugene Fitzherbert took over as Captain of the Guard. Max had done a great job of wiping out crime and corruption in the city and was content to let his friend take over. The horse was intelligent and listened to everything I said and acted as if he understood.

Delia stood there cackling away as usual and I did my usual best to ignore her except for one thing that she happened to mention.

It was that my beautiful Danielle was getting married within a week's time.

XXXXX

Rapunzel opened up her laptop and plugged in. She went immediately to Google Chrome and searched for Flynnagan Rider and Greta Gothel. She found that Flynn Rider was real, that he was born in 1756. He married, had children and did indeed take over his father's business. He watched his three children grow and marry and, became Flynn Rider again in his late 40's and resumed his adventures, only this time with his wife.

Greta was mentioned as having worked there for a number of years., but that was all.

She smiled as she printed out the necessary information. It didn't really go into detail who he married or his wife's name, but she'd find that out eventually. Right now she found what she wanted.

She was about to type in Greta Gothel when a knock came on her bedroom door.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel, dear, it's time. We have to go to the wake. The funeral's tomorrow and I did promise Mrs. Fitzherbert that we'd go even if it was for a little while."

"Coming, Mother," Rapunzel said. She looked at her computer and sighed, and then closed the cover. She'd look it up later.

XXXXX

Eugene and his mother were greeting everyone who walked in Baron's Funeral Parlor. It was a large gathering, everyone was there. The Kings had just arrived along with their daughter, Donna. She had just arrived from Charon where she had made a name for herself as a model. Her mother had pulled strings for her to get the job. It had been difficult for her to get jobs, as her manager, Eric Carver explained. She was difficult to work with and wouldn't follow the photographer's instructions. She only did what she wanted to do, which wasn't much. No one would work with her and it was just as well. She had money, she reasoned and she wouldn't need a job. Soon, she would marry the gorgeous Eugene Fitzherbert who would take care of her forever.

Rapunzel and Greta entered and Olivia greeted them. She directed them to some folding chairs. Eugene watched her every move.

But so were the Kings, especially Donna. As Greta fell into talking with Olivia, Eugene started making his way toward Rapunzel, but Donna got in the way.

"Oh, Eugene, my love," she whispered, threading her arm into his. "All this uncertainty will end in a week's time, that is, once we're married."

Eugene unthreaded her arm and pushed her away. "Not now, Donna. We can pick this up later on."

Donna sighed and looked over at Rapunzel who was talking with Bishop Thomas. "She's engaged you know."

"I know all about it, Donna." Eugene said angrily, "but now isn't the time or the place for this."

He gave her a last look as he walked over to Rapunzel. But before he could get there, she had been surrounded by a bunch of screaming women begging for her autograph. She looked up to find Eugene staring at her, but it didn't matter anymore. Eric had sent her a text to let her know that he would be arriving at Corona Airport tomorrow at noon, and he was looking forward to seeing her again.

Only she wasn't so sure if she was looking forward to it.

XXXXX

The wake was over and Greta was tired, but she was too excited to sleep. She couldn't help thinking that she was finally going to get her wish of becoming more involved with the company. It's all she dreamed of. Promotion was the only thing on her mind right now. Mrs. Fitzherbert told her that she wanted to tell her something very important after the funeral tomorrow. Maybe they finally realized her worth? She had been working with them for 18 years and she had already gone from an administrative assistant to a buyer of sorts. Maybe Olivia had finally realized that she was ready and capable of being a full time buyer.

She had been considering leaving, running away from it all before that, but where would she go? And she didn't really want to disappear. It actually seemed that no one had caught onto her little scheme yet, she was very sure no one would. She had taken great pains to make everything as inconspicuous as she could.

And it had worked. The investigation had gone nowhere the first time, thanks to her and her tricks and she was sure it would meet a dead end again.

The necklace worked like the charm it was. Not only did it make her young, but it got people to obey her every command as well. She could never figure out why her aunt had warned her never to put it on.

Greta played with her lovely flower necklace. She could hardly wait until tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Things We Do For Love

Father's funeral or not, I jumped on Max and ran like the wind. I was actually surprised that Danielle had not shown up at either the funeral nor at the get together afterwards. Her family had indeed showed up and was told that she had gone out and was unable to make it.

Truly, I wanted to see for myself.

So it was no surprise to find that I was knocking on her door. Clarence, her beloved butler, answered the door and let me know that Danielle was nowhere to be found; that she had gone riding with her new fiancée. As he closed the door, I slumped to the ground. This was not good news.

Max, as if he understood, wandered over, let out a soft whinny and nuzzled my neck. I smiled and turned to face him. I placed my hand on his neck and stroked his mane.

"Don't worry, Max. Things will all work out the way we they're supposed to. There's a reason for everything,"

I patted his head and stood up. I mounted him and spurred him onward. I decided not to go straight home, but ride around the grounds for a bit. It was so beautiful here and I was sure I wouldn't run into anyone.

XXXX

Eugene stared out the window. This was becoming boring. All the women could talk about was how he was going to marry well and get started with his father's business. And that was tomorrow. If he listened to his mother, the wedding would be next week.

He was starting to feel the walls closing in, the pressure building up in his brain. He just wanted to be free and to enjoy that freedom, to be Flynn Rider again, not a care in the world.

And unannounced to everyone, he stood up and walked out. There was only one person who paid attention to him and that was Donna who followed him out to the garage.

His only salvation it seemed was to see Rapunzel and so he knocked on the guest house door. Greta opened up and smiled.

"I know I'm late, tell your mother. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have some things I have to take of."

Eugene shook his head. "I just wanted to know if your daughter is around," he asked her.

Greta frowned and shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Eugene." She looked down for a second. "I drove her out to the airport. Her fiancée is arriving today, that's why I'm late. If you're not doing anything, I would appreciate if you…"

She picked her head up and noticed that Eugene wasn't standing at the door anymore. She heard a car start and ran out to see Eugene driving away at top speed. It looked as if he was headed toward the Corona City, toward the airport. She closed the door behind her.

Donna stared over at the guest house and watched the mint green convertible drive away. She shook her head and walked back toward the get together.

XXXXX

Rapunzel couldn't believe it. She checked the Arrivals board. Flight delayed, it told her. She must have checked it more times than she could count. He had texted her and told that Charon was experiencing the worst thunderstorm in years and wasn't sure when the plane was getting off the ground. It had been almost 3 hours now and that sign was telling her the same thing. Flight delayed.

She was about to call a cab when she spotted someone walking toward her.

XXXX

Eugene smiled. She had on that silly wide hat again with those sunglasses. I guess with those on she wouldn't be recognized.

"Hey, miss. Are you Rapunzel Gothel, the hit singer and recording star? You know, the one who covered John Gregory's song, "The Ride of Your Life?"

Rapunzel smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. I just look a lot like her."

"Don't seem to be having much luck," Eugene said. "I just checked on his flight and talked to the attendants. They're very sure it will be arriving a lot later than this afternoon unless the rain lets up."

Rapunzel looked at him. "Well, I guess that's that."

Eugene smiled. "Cheer up, it's not your fault. We can come back here later on to see if his flight got off the ground. Come on, take a ride with me?"

Rapunzel frowned. "What about your father and the get together?" she asked, a little puzzled.

Eugene shook his head. "I had to get out of there. I'll tell you about it on the drive."

"Eugene, I can't, I should be getting back."

"Just a short drive is all. Come on, Rapunzel. We've had very little time together and I want to get to know you a little better. Please say yes. I promise we won't be a long time."

Rapunzel smiled and when she smiled her face lit up. Eugene found it hard to look away. He imagined her large green eyes sparkling under those dark glasses.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "But it's only going to be until I hear from Eric."

XXXXX

Greta Gothel walked back through the door to the guest house with fresh tears in her eyes. Olivia let her go. She couldn't believe it. After all those years she spent faithfully serving in their employ, this is how they paid her back.

Olivia had taken her into her husband's study and closed the door. She mentioned that their family had a soft spot for her; that it wasn't easy for a single woman in this day and age to be raising a child alone, so they hired her. There was nothing wrong with her work, Olivia said, the Fitzherbert's adored Rapunzel, but there was this investigation and they've been asked a lot of questions. The detectives were watching the house night and day waiting for something to happen and Olivia couldn't take it much longer.

Maybe now that Rapunzel was a famous singer and recording star, maybe she wouldn't mind moving out of the guest house and living with her daughter until this whole thing blew over? Olivia assured her it was only temporary, maybe after the investigation was over and she was innocent, they'd hire her back. She had made them money and she was an excellent worker, but they just had to let her go for now.

Greta ran from the mansion before Olivia could finish. It hurt that Eugene Linus Fitzherbert Sr. and his wife only took pity on her because she had a little girl to raise.

She touched the necklace and played with it again. She had to call Rapunzel to let her know what happened. That maybe she wouldn't be here when she got back.

She'd have to think about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Things We Do For Love (cont'd)

Max and I came upon a lovely little lake with a tiny waterfall next to it. Not too far over was a large boulder with an overhang behind it. I jumped off of Max to examine it further. It looked like it could have been used a shelter at one time or another. I was just about to try it out when I heard the sound of sobbing coming from somewhere. I ran around to the other side and saw Danielle sitting on the ground; her hands covering her eyes.

I called her name softly and she looked up a bit surprised to see me. She asked why I was there and I told her I originally came to find her and speak with her, but that I expected her to be a better mood.

And that I wanted to find out about this magnificent boulder.

She laughed at that and dried her eyes as I sat down next to her.

Danielle told me that the rock was used as shelter a long time ago. Cave men and other travelers used this rock to keep dry. When her ancestors bought the property, they kept that part of it open for wayward souls and strangers.

That is until one of them tried to rob them.

Ever since then, the property was closed off to strangers and the rock could only be reached by anyone who lived at or visited the house.

Danielle told me that this was the only place she came when she wanted to be alone, when she needed to think about things. I asked her what was so important and why she was crying. She hesitated a bit before she said anything, then she turned to me and told me exactly what was on her mind.

XXXXX

"This is beautiful, Eugene," Rapunzel said as he sat down next to her. "Is it in your family?"

"Thanks, beautiful, but no, it's not. Technically it doesn't belong to anyone anymore. 

The King family used to have their estate on these grounds way back in 1700's. They actually just sold it recently to the Coronian City Council. You see this boulder we're sitting under? Cave men and strangers used this rock as a shelter long before the King's bought the property. They sold it with the intention of returning it to the people."

"This park is empty though." Rapunzel said, looking around. "I guess they still think of it as private property."

Eugene smiled. "It was the boulder I wanted you to see."

Rapunzel looked up. "This is the first time I've seen it myself." She looked around. A few more people had entered and were heading for the boulder.

"Want to take a walk? There are hiking trails all over this place and I can show you the estate, inside and outside."

They both stood up and Eugene pulled out a map of King's National Park. Come on, we can talk on the way."

They walked around the garden area, admiring the different flowers, plants and trees that dotted the area. There were fountains and goldfish and a swimming pool and a tennis court.

But nothing could top the estate.

"Does your girlfriend have anything to with this? Is she related?

Eugene stared at her, then put his head down. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just engaged to be married. I'm trying to put this relationship on hold. And yes, she is. This entire property belonged to them in the 1700's. Come, there's a plaque about it over here."

Sure enough, there was a bronze plaque which explained the history of the house, the grounds and the gardens. It was hanging on the left side of the doorway so as each person entered they would be able to see it.

Let's go inside," Rapunzel said, looking at Eugene.

Eugene nodded and took her hand in his. "Come on, then. This way I can tell Donna we toured her old family estate.

The two entered and looked around. In the foyer were pictures of the King family beginning with their arrival to old Corona Harbor in the late 1600's.

Rapunzel glanced at the old photographs and smiled when she saw their portrait. Each depicted the different generations. Finally she came upon the most recent photo.

"There they are," Eugene said, shaking his head. "From left to right, Barbara, James, and their daughter, Donna. She's the one that.."

But he stopped as he noticed as Rapunzel stared at the pictures, not saying a word.

He looked at her, then back at the photo, then back to her again.

"Rapunzel," he called. "Are you alright?"

But he didn't get an answer. At least, not right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

.

The Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Things We Do For Love (cont'd)

I sat and listened as Danielle poured out her heart and soul to me. She explained that I was wasting my time coming here to see her when she was already engaged to be married. She was engaged to an Ethan Carver, one of the most eligible bachelors in the Four Kingdoms. Ethan's parents, Jonas and Laura Carver, had already established their mercantile, Carver's Closet. They'd already opened the small store in Corona. Laura was a dressmaker and Jonas was a salesman and merchant who quickly profited from his wife's fine handcrafted dresses. As the business grew, so did their line of products. It was known throughout the Four Kingdoms as the place to buy anything that was needed. I had been to the one in Charon, the island that the Carver family called home. Every once in while, the Carver's came to Corona to manage the business.

And they would stay with Danielle's family on their estate.

Of course, I asked if Ethan was residing in the guest house and Danielle shook her head and mentioned that he had just left. The two of them had an argument, you see. .

Ethan had come to explain that his parents were pushing this marriage; they wanted the two families to merge and become partners in selling of dry goods, where Danielle's family, the Kings, had made their money. Right now the two stores were competing with each other, but combined they could make thousands.

And so Ethan had come with a ring and marriage proposal, although he told Danielle that he didn't love her. His heart and soul belonged to someone else and that he was only doing this because he felt an obligation to his parents.

Danielle told him the same thing, that she wasn't in love, that her heart belonged to someone else, someone that she felt a connection to and someone that she loved all her life.

Ethan, who hadn't wanted the marriage in the first place, suddenly changed his mind. He was jealous and didn't like the idea of her falling in love with someone else. It was alright for him, however, to love someone else, but not her; that would not do. He vowed that he ever found this upstart, he would challenge him to a duel. Danielle, shocked and hurt, sent him packing.

I asked her who was this lucky man and she smiled.

That lucky fellow was me.

XXXX

Rapunzel had to sit for a moment. She ran out of the house so quickly that Eugene had trouble keeping up with her. He found her sitting on the porch steps in back of the estate.

"Hey lovely lady, are you okay?"

Rapunzel turned away from the magnificent view of the Rolling Valley Hills, which spread out for miles.

"Something strange about that house," she said. "It was as if I belonged there. It was as if something or someone was calling to me."

Eugene frowned, but he was all ears.

"Did you see the family portrait? Didn't you see the resemblance between me and the Mrs. King of the 18th century? It could have been me standing there."

"I know you looked at the recent photo of the Kings. Did you see anything there?"

Rapunzel nodded her head. "Yes I did. That picture that you describing? You left out someone standing next to Donna. Didn't you notice the two of them staring at one another?"

Eugene frowned and shook his head. "If you mean her manager, Eric Carver, well, that's…"

He stopped in mid sentence. "You don't think that he and Donna…"

"I don't know, Eugene. I'm not sure. He's been acting strangely for a long time now, that's one of the reasons I left. I needed to be alone for a while. I was actually grateful when Mother called and told me to return here. I mean, it wasn't the best news to get, but it gave me an excuse to leave."

She looked up at Eugene and smiled. "And there was something else I wanted to say, something that I realized not too long ago. You see, Eugene, I…"

But the conversation stopped as Rapunzel's cell phone rang. She took the call and walked away leaving Eugene to sit on porch alone.

"It's Mother," she said, returning after a few minutes. "Eric's already at the guest house. Donna picked him up from the airport."

XXXX

Greta watched Donna and Eric together, giggling, smiling laughing. It was a strange way to act if she was engaged to her daughter, right?

Or maybe she was reading into things. She didn't really know and she wasn't actually sure; it could have been all fun and games, what did she know about true love these days? It was all so different than when she had grown up.

But right now she had other things to think about, like moving in with Rapunzel and the investigation. Speaking of which, she stared out the window and noticed the van that was sitting across the way, parked right in the driveway. What were they doing in there; what could they possibly find out? Nothing had changed and she was sure nothing new had been found. Nothing could.

Was the necklace starting to lose it powers or was it all coincidence in the first place?

Or was the necklace really cursed as her aunt had said it was?

Her attention was distracted again as he heard giggling again and watched as her daughter's fiancée kissed Eugene's intended.

And it wasn't merely a little peck on the cheek.

XXXX

"She's been holed up in that guest house for two days now, except for the funeral and the visit to the main house this morning," Elliot said, watching the house like a hawk.

"What are we waiting for again?" Lisa asked.

"We waiting for the blood and DNA tests to come back," Edward said. "We can't be sure until they do. Barbara and James were very happy to supply their blood for the testing. Now all we need is Rapunzel's to see if she really is the King's long lost daughter, Danielle."

Elliot nodded. "The Fitzherbert's also supplied a sample of Gothel's DNA from a glass she touched."

Lisa frowned. "When do those arrive?

Edward shrugged. "The lab was closed down because of mishandling evidence. Just this morning, I had the evidence moved to another lab. It could take anywhere from a week to 10 days, depending upon the sample. They also might need additional testing done. We just have to wait."

"Then report the findings back to the Olivia," Edward said in agreement. He turned to Lisa. "By the way, have you found any information about that flower?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes. I have. The resemblance to the necklace and the Sun Flower of Corona is uncanny. It's the same exact flower."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Things We Do For Love (cont'd)

Danielle and I rode around the grounds of her estate and I brought her back the house, but she begged me not to leave her alone. So I waited with her most of the night until her parents returned from my father's funeral.

They were so distraught at finding me keeping her company that they sent me from the house all the while scolding Danielle on how she was engaged to be married and how it wasn't proper to be seeing a man, especially a man of reputation and stature, all the while forgetting that I was also betrothed.

And so the future looked rather bleak as Max and I galloped towards home, even though my heart wasn't in it. I would have to accept my rather dismal fate and was prepared for anything to come my way.

After securing Maximus in his stall, I ran into the house to find Greta bending over my mother. I asked what was wrong and Greta explained that my mother had felt ill rather suddenly and had to send everyone home. She asked me to go into the village and fetch the doctor. Greta also informed me that Delia had suddenly disappeared as well. My mother went looking for her, thinking that the two of us went for walk in the gardens. When Greta hadn't seen her, she searched everywhere and found her face down in the grass by the bushes. She brought her back to the house and tried to revive her with little success.

It was assumed the Mother hadn't taken my father's death well.

And so I went back to the stables and rushed into Corona village in search of a doctor.

XXXXX

Eugene and Rapunzel rushed to get back to the mansion. Greta and Eric were making conversation when he saw Eugene and Rapunzel enter the guest house together.

Greta got up from the table. "Where have the two of you been?" She looked at Rapunzel and then at Eugene. "Your mother was worried sick. She's called here half a dozen times looking for you."

Eugene looked into Rapunzel's eyes longingly. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to know what spooked her at the King's estate this afternoon. He couldn't imagine what would suddenly set her off.

"Mrs. Gothel, please," Eugene said, as Eric stood up. "I just need a few minutes alone with Rapunzel. She's obviously…"

"I can handle that, Fitzherbert," Eric said, his brown eyes gazing angrily into Eugene's. "Thanks all the same. We're engaged you know."

Eugene stared back. "I know all about it, Carver. And let me tell you something. If you hurt her in any way, shape or form, you'll live to regret it."

And with a last look into Rapunzel's pleading eyes, he turned and marched angrily out the door with the three of them looking on.

XXXXX

"All right," Eric said, as he walked out into the gardens with Rapunzel. It was almost nightfall, that time between dusk and darkness. "What was that all about? And why weren't you there to pick me up from the airport?"

Rapunzel stopped walking and stared at him. "I was there, Eric. Eugene came to get me when they posted that your flight was delayed. I was waiting for your call and never got it." She shrugged. "I suppose we just lost track of time. She crossed her arms. "I also heard someone else picked you up. Someone called Donna King, the woman engaged to Eugene?"

Eric stared back at her. "The first person I saw was Donna. She told me that she came with you, but that you just disappeared with Eugene and …"

Rapunzel frowned. "That's a big lie, Eric Carver. I went there alone, by bus. I don't have a clue why Donna was there, she must have followed me or Eugene to the airport." She looked into his eyes. "You've been acting really strange lately, Eric. And I'll tell you the truth. I've heard rumors that you've been cheating on me. That you just can't keep your grubby little hands of yours off the ladies and that includes Donna King. Is it true? Have I done something wrong to make you act this way?"

Eric eyes shifted away from hers, "Rapunzel, listen I…" His voice trailed off and then he looked down at his feet. It was as if he was afraid to look at her.

"Well," she demanded. "Is it true or isn't it?"

She waited several seconds, but no answer came. They just stared at one another.

"Alright," Rapunzel said, a little quieter this time. "If it's true, which I think it is, why in the world did you ask me to marry you and why in the world didn't I see this coming in the first place?"

It was then that Greta came storming out of the guest house. "Rapunzel," she called out to the two of them. "Come quickly, it's Barbara Fitzherbert. She needs our help."

XXXXX

Eugene called the doctor after Greta had revived her with CPR. Eugene ferried all six of them over to the hospital in his parent's new Mercedes. No one knew what was wrong; Eugene had found her that way when he walked in the house.

Now they all stood in the waiting room of the ER waiting to hear the diagnosis.

Greta hadn't wanted to go, but Eugene insisted that he wanted a friendly face there. She hadn't told any of them that she had been let go or about the pending investigation that was going on. Only her mother had known that and she wasn't about to let on. Not yet anyway. Maybe Olivia would respond positively to this small act of kindness and let her stay a bit longer. She was still sure that everything would be fine, that there was nothing more to worry about.

And so Greta kept her eyes on the door to the emergency room waiting nervously for the doctor to arrive and fill them in on what exactly what was wrong.

XXXX

Donna and Eugene stood quietly off to one side while Rapunzel and Eric stood on the other. Both couples were silent with Eugene constantly glancing in Rapunzel's direction every once in a while. Eric and Donna also cast glances at each other, knowing that something was wrong.

"Rapunzel," Eric said, but she shook her head.

"Not now, Eric. We'll talk about this later." She stood up. "I'm getting a bottle of water from the machine over there. Do you want some? I suddenly got very thirsty.."

It was then that the ER doors swung open to reveal the young doctor. He gestured to Greta, Eugene and Rapunzel to come over as he had been directed to do by Olivia Fitzherbert.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Ride of Your Life

The physician followed me back to the cottage although his horse could never keep up with Maximus. Even though he was retired, Max could still run with the best of them. He left Dr, Martin and Socrates in the dust so to speak, which is what the doctor was brushing off his clothes as he walked through the door.

"Which room, Rider?" Arthur asked, still brushing off his clothes with his hand. "Oh and can you please tell Farnsworth to get me a small hand broom?"

"Is that where the line comes from? You and the horse you rode in on?"

Dr. Martin looked up at my face. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Where is she, Rider? I came here to look at your mother."

"We've put her in her bedroom," I answered. "I'll show you exactly where,"

I was about to lead the good doctor to my mother's bedroom, when there was a knock on the front door.

I turned in surprise. Dr. Martin looked at me. "You expecting anyone?"

I shook my head. "Look, my mother's room is that way, off to the right. I'll be there shortly."

I ran to the door and opened it. There, at my doorstep, stood my mortal enemy, Danielle's intended, Ethan Carver,

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Ethan Carver," I said, smiling. "And what can I do for you on this fine afternoon?"

Ethan smiled. "Don't give me that polite crap, Rider. You know we never liked one another."

I smiled. "So what brings you here on this fine afternoon, Carver? Or maybe I know already?"

Ethan smiled. "You might be right, Rider. I'm sure you know why I'm here?"

"It's Danielle, isn't it?" I looked him straight in the eye. "And you want to defend her honor, even if you don't really love her?"

Ethan stared. "I love her, Rider, a lot more than you'll ever know. And yes, pick a date and a weapon and let me know what time tomorrow morning. There we can get this over with." He held out his hand and I took it in my own.

I gave it a vigorous shake.

"May the best man win?" I said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to.

And I shut the door in his face.

XXXX

Eugene watched Greta and Rapunzel enter the guesthouse and closed the front door behind them. Eric was enjoying the warm night air and decided to take a walk in the garden alone. At least that's what it looked like.

He watched as Eric lowered his head and disappeared around the bend. He couldn't believe he was actually contemplating joining that man out there, but this had to get straightened out. He was still a bit shocked at what his mother had told the three of them before she fell asleep.

The three of them were clustered around the foot of Olivia's hospital bed. She had been moved to her own private room.

"Now that I've got the three of you here, I have many things to tell you. First of all, I have to thank Greta for saving my life and alerting the two of you of my change of plans."

We know those, don't we, Eugene had thought, but never said anything to her.

He remembered that she called Greta over first and explained that even though the investigation was still going on, she wanted her and Rapunzel to stay as long as they wanted. She had been wrong and she was coming over to tell her so. She was only abiding by her husband's wishes, which she had discovered in the safe that morning after she had let Greta go.

Rapunzel came next. She asked her stay on here, that there was a job already set up for her, if she accepted the position. Olivia mentioned that it was far less than what she was doing already, but there was a future in it. It was something that Linus had wanted for a long time, but never asked for.

And it had to do with her painting.

She called him next and what she said was something that he never expected her to say,

She pulled him aside after Rapunzel and Greta left the room. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Eugene," she began, "I guess I haven't been paying attention too much to your wishes and dreams lately, have I?"

"I don't know what you mean, Mother?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course you do, Eugene. I can tell, believe me. I know how in love you are with Rapunzel. A mother can always tell. And so, I was thinking that if she stayed on here, you two can get married and the three of you…"

"Hold it mother," he had said, frowning. "You were pretty adamant about me marrying Donna."

Olivia smiled. "I know. You're father was against it sending her away. He thought that the two of you were always close and he believed that someday the two of you would marry.

She looked up at him. I guess I've been ignoring how you feelings for Rapunzel the last few days. You see, there's a reason that I pushed you and Donna together. I thought that she was better for you. I thought that she would calm you down and stabilize you, Eugene. You needed to get you act together."

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked her.

She smiled, "It happened the minute that you ran out of here, Eugene. There was a knock at the door and she ran to open it up. I guess she thought it was you because I heard her calling out your name. But it turned out to be Eric who had taken a cab from the airport. Donna had answered the door before I could get there, but when I did, I just couldn't believe my eyes. But I knew then and there that you two didn't belong together."

That's when the nurse had walked in and shooed him out of the room. His mother had been right, he never loved Donna, not once. He hadn't realized it before, but he knew now. He knew from the minute Rapunzel came back who he was in love with.

Eugene still stood at the open door. He had made up his mind. He was going to talk to Eric and straighten this whole thing out tonight no matter how long it took.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Love, Friendship, Engagements and Marriage

On Dr. Martin's orders, I waited outside until his examination was finished. I heard the clock on the mantel downstairs strike three and knew then that almost two hours had passed. I started to get up until the door opened and Dr. Martin walked out. He closed the door, turned and looked up into my eyes.

"Your father's death has taken a lot out of her, Rider. She'll need you close now, more than ever. "

"How is she doing, Doctor?" I asked.

Arthur smiled. "She'll be fine, son. I've given her a sedative to calm her nerves. I guess it's the excitement of the day. By the way, she wants to see you. We had a very long talk in there. That's what took so long."

He grabbed for his hat and headed for the door, but he turned back. "Oh and Thomas, I'll be back here to check on your mother in a few days. I also would like to have your permission to see your mother on a regular basis, if that's alright with you. It's been awfully lonely with Abby gone and your mother and I…"

I smiled and clapped him on the back. "You have my permission, Arthur. If my mother is happy then I'm happy. Please don't worry."

Dr. Arthur Martin smiled as he put his hat on his head. "Thanks, son; I was hoping that you'd agree." He patted the hat further down on his head. "Well, I'm off, Rider. I'll return in a two or three day's time."

He turned, opened the door and closed it behind him. I smiled, turned and opened the door to my mother's room.

She was sitting up and actually smiling. She motioned for me to sit beside her and I did. She asked if I had heard about her and Arthur and also asked my approval. I smiled. I was sure that wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about.

XXXX

Greta sat down and smiled. She brought her hand up to her necklace and touched it. Everything was working perfectly. It truly was a charm in the best sense of the word. She always wondered why her aunt wouldn't have wanted her to wear it. Why would she give it to her in the first place, then?

She had always wondered what would happen if she removed the necklace for just one second. She just didn't think that she'd just disappear right away or crumble into dust the minute she took it off. It was always in the back of her mind to experiment, but she always changed her mind at the last minute. She really didn't want to find out, did she? Well, maybe this time she'd go through with it. Nothing would happen she was sure. She reached back and touched the clasp when she caught sight of Eugene and Eric in the garden talking to one another. Well, it didn't seem that they were talking so much as yelling at each other. She watched their faces out the window as the argument became heated.

She was so absorbed in the argument that she didn't hear or see a very confused Rapunzel standing next to her.

XXXX

Rapunzel searched the Internet for Greta Gothel. She already had some of the pages bookmarked so it was easy for her to pinpoint the name. She was of two minds about this, maybe she should leave well enough alone, but the curiosity was getting to her.

She found a reference to the Flynnagan Rider book and then smiled when she saw an old newspaper clipping declaring that Greta had become indispensable to the Fitzherberts. Her promotion of the Fitzherberts new mall resulted in three people renting space there. She was given a raise in pay, promised a promotion at Flynn Rider and Associates and that Eugene Linus Fitzherbert was very proud of her; enough to show her off to reporters.

Then she found something that she never expected to find.

Greta Gothel had been under investigation once before, 18 years ago and by the exact same agency. It had something to do with the King's missing daughter Danielle Morgan. There were people who had witnessed a woman answering to Greta's description and swore that they saw her playing with the tiny baby, picking her up out of her stroller and rocking her back and forth until the baby fell asleep. It was then she placed the baby back in the stroller and walked away. Nothing suspicious, everyone thought that it was her baby.

They never once thought that the woman sitting on the bench with her eyes closed was doing anything else then sleeping, but of course later on they found out that the nanny had been drinking on the job and had let her go.

Except that the nanny swore up and down that she never, ever touched the stuff.

Another article showed births of that year, but there was no Rapunzel Gothel listed among the names.

But there was a Danielle Morgan King.

She shook her head and switched off the laptop. She decided that the only thing left to do was question her mother about this.

She opened the door of her room and saw Greta standing over by the window looking out at something.

She went over to join her and to see exactly what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

From the Tales of Flynn Rider

Mother Knows Best

I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. She actually told me that Arthur had noticed that Delia and her parents were only interested in money and taking over the business. No one knew what happened to their money, only that it was never invested properly.

And so they lost it all. They were just hiding it well.

She also had also learned that Ethan was cheating on Danielle and one of the girls that he was seeing was Delia. Arthur had seen them together, holding hands, laughing and kissing. Danielle knew about it and tried to explain, but her parents weren't listening. Ethan was a fine boy and would straighten out once they married.

But my mother knew better. She had experienced this first hand and it had been within her own family. He had never changed, even though he married, not once, but twice.

No women ever changed her brother Edward, and no woman would change Ethan.

She was sure of that.

And so she told me that if I loved Danielle, I should go after her. And I should do it as quickly as possible before the wedding date. She had been wrong to interfere. And she had been wrong to arrange this marriage. She didn't want to force him into something he didn't want as her own mother did with Edward.

I asked her if that was all that changed her mind.

She shook her head no, and then she told me that she never expected to fall in love Dr. Arthur Martin, but she had. She never thought that they could have anything in common, but they did. They made each other happy and kept one another company. She trusted him.

And he loved her for herself. He always had before she married my father.

XXXXX

"So, this is Rapunzel's manager?" Eugene said, as he approached an unsuspecting Eric sitting at the end of the reflecting pool.

Eric stood up and turned toward him, smiling.

"Yes," he said, extending his hand. "And you must be Flynn Rider. She talks about you constantly."

"The name's Eugene Fitzherbert, Mr. Carver," he said, ignoring Eric's outstretched hand altogether.

Eric frowned, withdrawing his hand. "I guess I had forgotten; she did tell me that she knew a Eugene. I just didn't realize it would be you." He laughed. "But then again, how could I even for one minute think that you'd be anyone else, especially that miracle worker and wonder boy Flynn Rider. Why, you couldn't even hold a candle to everything that he's done."

"I think I know her a little better than you do, Eric."

"Do you really?" Eric said, smiling, "considering that she hasn't been home until yesterday. And that was, let's see, how many years? I think I've known her a bit longer. She shared with me a lot of things, Eugene, secrets and feelings that she would never share with anyone else."

Eugene was angry. "You're so sure of that, aren't you? Did you know that we were children together? Did you know that we shared our own set of secrets? Did you know that I was crazy about her before she left and I didn't realize how much until she came back here? There's a connection there, Eric. A spark I've never felt with any other woman?"

"You're engaged, Eugene, just like me. You'd better realize that she's mine and she'll never, ever be yours? She's.."

"Stop this, the both of you," Rapunzel said, as she opened the back door to the guest house, Greta following behind her.

Both men stared at her as if they had never seen her before.

"I'm no one's property, Eric," she said turning to face him, anger all over her face. Then she turned her attention to Eugene. "And you, Mr. Flynn Rider, you didn't even recognize me standing at that bus stop. You had no clue, did you? You probably thought that I was just another one of your conquests, didn't you? I'm right aren't I?"

"Rapunzel…" Eugene called out to her, but it was too late. She had already disappeared inside the guesthouse.

Greta gave them both one last look before she turned and followed Rapunzel inside.

XXXX

"Now Rapunzel, calm down," Greta said, as she reached out to touch her, "I told you about the outside world, I tried to protect you, especially from boys like that. You've made a life for yourself, my daughter and as your mother, I really think.."

Rapunzel was still angry. She threw Greta's hand off her shoulder as she turned around. She glared at Greta, her eyes burning up with fire.

"And you," she spat, "how dare you call me your daughter. How can you even tell me that you're my mother?"

Greta's eye's narrowed. "Have you any idea what you're saying, Rapunzel? Of course I'm your mother. How could you even doubt that I'm anything else?"

Rapunzel stared into her mother's eyes. "Explain this," she said, as she opened up "The Tales of Flynn Rider to Chapter 6, Confronting Your Past."

"Tell me why your name is in there Mother? Tell me everything from the beginning and I'll tell you my story. And I want the truth."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Heart of the Matter

In my happiness for my mother, I had forgotten about Ethan and the duel the next morning. The knock on the front door took me surprise.

There, in the early morning mist, stood Ben Mason, Ethan Carver's house servant, here he's second. He tipped his hat as we stood in the doorway asking me whether I wanted to use guns or knives.

"Neither," I said, brushing past him.

I walked into the mist where Ethan was waiting for me. He had his gun drawn.

"One more step closer, Rider and you're dead."

"You wouldn't shot an unarmed man, now Ethan, would you? Besides, let's talk this out."

Ethan shook his head. "What's wrong, Rider? Getting cold feet?" His gun was still trained on my forehead.

I came closer "Come on, Ethan. You should know me better than that. And the only thing that this will result in is my mother suffering the death not only of her husband, but of her only son as well. You don't want that hanging around on your conscience do you? Besides, you'll be hanged for murder. Is that what you really want? "

Ethan's hand started shaking. "One more step, Rider and I'll…"

I kept moving closer. "Listen, Ethan, I know a few secrets I can share with the rest of the world. I was told a few things last night by one of our prominent citizens. Now if they're true, I know just who to speak with and you'll be a man ruined for life. Think carefully about what you're getting involved in, Carver. After all, a reputation is all a man has "

I finally reached him and was able to take the gun out of his shaking hands. I threw it as far as I could, which sent Mason running after it.

"Now," I said, "I'll choose my weapon."

And I punched him squarely on the jaw. He tumbled like a house of cards in the wind. Poor Ethan, he always did have a glass jaw.

"I'm sure you remember I placed first in our boxing class at the academy." I said, looking down at the unconscious Ethan, I looked up to see Mason standing in the wood staring straight at me. He was shaking his head and shrugged.

I laughed and continued to walk back toward the house. I was told later that the gun was never recovered.

XXXXX

It was late. The Stabbingtons were just about getting ready to close the Winnebago for the night when the trailer's phone rang. Elliot scrambled up from his lower berth to get it.

Edward, who slept on the upper berth and Lisa, who slept on the other side, all sat up and tried to listen in on the phone call. It sounded like good news.

And it was.

"Well," Elliot said, "we got one piece of evidence back," as he hung up the phone.

"Boy, was that quick," Lisa answered, her arms folded against her chest. "Are you going to share?"

Elliot ignored her comments.

"We have word that Rapunzel is not Gothel's child. The tests proved inconclusively that she isn't the mother."

"Do we everything we need?" Edward asked.

Elliot nodded and held up the vial. "While you two were out getting dinner, we had a little visit from the rock star herself. She willingly gave us a sample. Turns out she was getting a bit suspicious herself."

"She knew of the investigation?"

Elliot shrugged. "I guess she knew something or she wouldn't have approached our little trailer now would she?"

"So what's next?"

"We have to contact the King's. Apparently, her blood type matches their samples. We still have to wait for the DNA tests to prove that she was kidnapped. We do have eyewitnesses, but it was 18 years ago. We need to prove that Greta had done the deed. There are fingerprints on that stroller and the quilt Rapunzel was covered up in. If they match, that's it. We take Greta in for questioning. Anything else you want to know, dear sister?"

"No," Lisa said, lying down again. "That's plenty."

XXXX

"Come on child," Greta laughed, "be serious. You know that book is a fairy tale. Flynnagan Rider is a product of someone's imagination. How can you believe in something that just isn't true?"

Rapunzel smiled and shook her head. "He's real, Mother. Flynnagan Rider did exist. His name was Thomas Flynn Rider and he was born in 1756 and that you worked for him and his family. He had children who eventually took over the business and he and his wife went off to finish their adventures together. I Googled him, Mother; it wasn't hard to do."

Greta stared at her. "You can sure find a wealth of information on that thing, can't you? I had no idea any of that was there and I had no idea..."

Rapunzel slapped the book shut. "There's a trailer out there, Mother. They've been watching this house for days or haven't you noticed."

Greta eyes rolled up. "Of course I know that it's out there. This has happened before you know. I've been under investigation and it's gone nowhere. The Stabbingtons hit a dead end. There is no evidence to convict me."

Rapunzel smiled. "I was too young to supply a blood sample last time, Mother. This time, I'm a little bit older."

She turned around to leave, but Greta stopped her. "Alright, I'll prove to you that I'm innocent," she said as she reached for the necklace.

"You see this? It was given to me by my aunt years ago. She said it was magic and warned me never to put in on, but I did. I haven't taken it off yet, but I will now. I love you, Rapunzel, and I'm going to prove it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

The Truth about Everything

I didn't waste too much time gloating over my triumph over Ethan Carver. I took Max from his stall, saddled him and jumped on and made for the King's mansion. Of course it was Clarence who answered the door. I asked about Danielle, but he explained that her parents had gone to Charon to straighten out what I had done. After all, Ethan's parents were their partners and I might have ruined a great treaty. I was about to turn away, but Clarence stopped me and mentioned something that I never expected to hear.

Danielle hadn't gone with them, not yet anyway. She was expected to leave though in a week's time, if they weren't back yet. But if I had my way, she would be leaving with me as my wife. I had a lot of explaining to do, but I was hoping to convince her parents to accept me. After all, they had to have realized that by now, Ethan was not good news.

Ethan, by the way, had disappeared. No one knew where he had gone, no one at all. Delia also went missing and it was suspected that the two hooked up and eloped.

In the meantime, I had to find Danielle. Clarence mentioned that she might be down by the stables getting ready to ride. I decided to go down there and join her, maybe we'd be able to do a little riding together as we had done last time. We'd ride over to the waterfall and that's where I'd propose to her, hey, it just might even be today, although I didn't have a ring.

I was so sure she'd accept me, after all, she did tell met that she loved me and I had believed her.

Only when I had finally bumped into her, it had been a different story.

I had upset her parents she explained. The Carvers didn't want to have anything to do with the King's and wanted them to pull out of their deal for a united family store. They were going over to see if they could still salvage their relationship and save the merger. I asked if it would make a difference if I came along, but she glared at me and asked if I was kidding. I told her no, not at all. I told her that I would do anything if she would just marry me and let me love her for the rest of our lives. She looked up at me then, with a little smile, but shook her head and answered no.

But she added, as she mounted her horse, love would always find a way, especially if that love was true. She'd talk to her parents when they returned, which she was sure they would.

They would understand that she loved him. She'd guarantee it.

But for now, we'd have to be separate until she talked with them

And I did abide by her wishes. I was sure she was correct.

XXXX

Gothel touched the clasp and was about to open when she heard sirens in the distance. It sounded like a police car. When the heck did they ever hear the police cars way up here, on the hill.

Until she saw three police cars stop in front of the mansion. Then she panicked. Why were they here, she asked herself, this isn't right. This isn't happening, the necklace was supposed to work, it had after all these years, what made it stop now.

She frowned and her anger grew as she watched all three police cars open up their doors and close them just as quickly. Their first stop however, was the Winnebago.

She turned to Rapunzel who was staring out the window at the lights. She hadn't turned around at all to face her. How long would it take before they came up the walk and took her out of the house to question her. She'd have to admit everything, her age, where she came from and the fact that she really wasn't Rapunzel's mother. The darn necklace had stopped working. What the heck was she going to do now?

She panicked as she grabbed the necklace again. She tried for the clasp but it wouldn't open. "Stupid necklace," she said as she tugged at the clasp. It was stuck, it wouldn't open.

Giving up, she finally pulled her hands away. It wasn't going to open up, was it? She was beginning to think it was designed never to come off. Once you put it on that was it, wasn't it? Maybe there was a curse after all.

She moved to join Rapunzel at the window, but found that she was greatly weakened and could hardly walk. She managed a few steps, but she had to hang on the kitchen chair to steady herself.

She wondered why this was happening all of sudden until she caught sight of something on the floor.

It was the necklace. It had fallen off.

The police were finished in the Winnebago and had closed the door. They were starting up the walk with the Stabbingtons in tow.

"Mother," Rapunzel said, turning to face her. "They're coming up the walk, maybe we'd better.."

She stopped as she watched Greta's transformation from young woman to old to ancient.

"No," Greta whispered as she watched her skin begin to wrinkle. Her hands were turning white and bony; her hair white as snow. "NO."

And Greta Gothel, the only mother that Rapunzel had ever known, disappeared before her very eyes.

Her scream split the night air. It was so loud that everyone heard it. Eugene and Eric heard it in the garden and came running. The police heard it and ran into the house to find out what was happening.

The only thing that they found was a very distraught Rapunzel clutching a necklace in her right hand.

Eugene ran over, scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"It's okay, Rapunzel, everything will be alright."

And he let her cry for as long as she wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Learning to Cope

On my next visit to the King's residence, Clarence informed me that Danielle had indeed left to join her parents in Charon. He invited me inside, partly because of Danielle, but also because Clarence and I had become close upon my frequent visits lately.

We talked for almost two hours about Danielle and her parents. She wanted nothing more to marry me, but her parents were another thing. Danielle would have to approach them with caution above all, but also with love. It wouldn't be very hard to convince them to accept me. They trusted Danielle's judgment.

For now, though I'd have to wait until their return.

But I knew that deep down, I couldn't accept that. I told Clarence that I would do anything for her and that maybe I should take a leap of faith and talk to them myself.

In other words, maybe I should be the one to get her parents alone and speak to them. Tell them that I'd love Danielle all her life and would take care of her. Convince them that I would make a perfect son in law, better than Ethan would ever be.

But where on Charon would I find her? It was a big island after all.

Clarence smiled at that and agreed. He asked me if I really loved her and if I'd take care of her. He wanted to know if I needed her and if I'd be true to her the rest of my days.

I nodded my head and told him that I wanted her love, trust and companionship for the all the rest of my days and no other woman would do. I needed her above all others. He'd have my assurance on that.

He smiled again and told me to wait as he walked into the hall. He returned in a few minutes and handed me a piece of stationery.

It had two addresses; one for her own private quarters in Charon proper and the other, her parent's house.

He advised me not to lose them. He told me to find her as soon as possible and make her my own. .

XXXX

The next morning found tons of reporters, magazines, paparazzi and autograph seekers sprawled on the guesthouse lawn, spilling over into the estate.

All waiting for Rapunzel to appear; if she so desired.

It was Eric who was there now; talking to the press and the media, calming everyone down. He was telling them that Rapunzel Gothel would soon be out with a statement of her own. As her manager, he assured them that everything was fine; she just needed some peace and quiet for a while, but he couldn't pinpoint how long.

And eventually she would, but not now. Right now she had to ask a few questions of her own.

Rapunzel looked up at the detective and asked why they were here.

"We already had evidence that she wasn't the mother. We also had written evidence and sworn affidavits confirming the kidnapping. The DNA evidence would only have confirmed what we already knew. All we wanted to do was question her, not arrest her yet. We couldn't do that without all the evidence in. But from what I've heard, she's disappeared."

"Yes, she did, but I don't think.."

"Look," Eugene said, stepping in. He had been sitting next to her at the kitchen table. "She doesn't want to talk with anyone now, maybe if you.."

"Eugene," Rapunzel said, "I can handle this."

She turned back to the detective. "You'd never believe me if I told you anyway. I find it hard to believe myself."

"We can confirm it," Lisa Stabbington answered. She had been sitting on a small deacon's bench right outside the back door. She stood up and brought her evidence forward and handed the documents over the detective.

"It's all in there. It's a little spooky how Greta lived for centuries with just this."

Lisa held up the necklace, but this time it was enclosed in a plastic bag. And Rapunzel liked it that way.

"I really have to warn you about that necklace. My mother mentioned just tonight that it was magic, I never knew anything before that. It never occurred to me that she hadn't aged in 18 years. I guess I just never noticed. "

"There's also some kind of curse on it as well," Lisa chimed in. "The magic in the necklace would stop working having worn it a number a years. It would be a matter of days before Gothel would disappear had she not lost the necklace."

Everyone heard the door open and Rapunzel picked up her head and locked eyes with Eric.

"It's all taken care of," Eric said. Rapunzel nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Eric, we have to talk."

He nodded. "I have things I need to tell you too."

Eric turned to the detective. "Is it alright?"

The detective nodded. "We're almost done here, Mr. Carver. We might need her to answer more questions if they come up. Right now, we have Lisa Stabbington who can fill us in."

Eugene locked eyes with Eric, but all Eric did was smile at him. He guided Rapunzel out of the room and away from everyone else. Eugene didn't know how to feel. After all, Eric was her manager and they would need to talk eventually. All he could do was stand by and watch as the two walked down the hallway into the guest room where they shut the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I Will Follow You, Will You Follow Me

A letter from Danielle arrived and I tore it open. I had been anxiously awaiting any word from her since I last wrote. What I saw in front of me was a surprise. I read the letter through.

My Dearest Thomas,

First, let me ask how you are doing? We here on Charon are doing well. My parents and I were devastated to learn of Ethan Carver's death while dueling with one Marcus Pinter not too long ago, I believe it was last Saturday. Sadly, he was defending the honor of another lady friend of his, Miss Melanie Harrison, who was engaged to marry Marcus.

Why were they devastated? I can almost hear you ask the question in my mind. Not as his death, I can assure you of that, but because of his infidelity and the way I had been cast aside like someone's old garments. I think he had girls many girls in every port, not just on Corona and Charon, but in all Four Kingdoms.

And so, without even a prompt from me (well maybe a tiny one) they have broken the engagement and I can marry anyone of my choosing.

And you know who that is.

They will not object. I know this. Come at any time and do it quickly for I miss you very much. We will marry here on Charon and return to carry on your father's business.

Come and follow me. My address is enclosed and a ferry ticket are enclosed. Just ask for King's residence and the horse carriages will know exactly where to take you.

Until we meet again.

Your love,

Danielle

I put the letter down and stared into the bedroom fireplace watching the flames rise higher and higher.

Could I trust her? Was she telling the truth? I held up the two tickets.

Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

XXXXX

"It's all over between us Eric," Rapunzel said, as Eric sat down on the bed.

Eric was shocked and a little frightened.

"What do you mean, Rapunzel? Are you talking about my management or me?"

Rapunzel stared at him. "I mean both, Eric." I want out of the music business. I just want a normal life, like all other girls my age."

Eric smiled and shook his head. "You're anything but normal, Rapunzel."

"Whatever, Eric, but I can't make this work anymore."

Eric frowned. He stared at her. "Where will you go and what will you do?"

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged. "I was thinking of just painting, getting to know my inner self, you know. I just need to sort things out, that's all. And right now, I need to do it alone."

"I guess you want to find your real family?"

Rapunzel stared at him. "My mother was Greta. She loved me, raised me and taught me to be me. I still love her, Eric, despite all her faults. If I do find my real family, it will take me a good long time to accept them. And I'll have lots of questions to ask, so I hope they'll be patient with me. Meantime, I haven't the slightest idea who they are. Right now, I just want to be by myself. That shouldn't be so difficult, now should it?"

Eric was still in shock. "We've been together for a long time, Rapunzel, since we were kids. I don't know how I can get along without you."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Well, you're going to have to learn. Besides, from what I've heard and read, you've got plenty of company."

Eric's eye's narrowed. "What the heck does that mean?" He shook his head. "You can't believe every thing you read, gorgeous. You should know that. Remember how much crap was written about you?"

"I've seen you and Donna, Eric, and it's before I came back here. There's also Ellen McCloud, Cathy Brandis and someone that's a stranger to me. I know you're going to tell me that the stranger is a new client, but I just don't buy that crap anymore. You've used it one to many times to suit me."

Eric shook his head. "You really think that I've been fooling around with all these other women?"

Rapunzel shot him an angry look. "I was TOLD you were fooling around with other women."

Eric laughed. "Come on Rapunzel. Who told you that? Who could possibly…"

She shook her head. "I really can't tell you, Eric and I really don't want to continue this any longer. I just want you out of my life, that's all."

"So you can start seeing Eugene Fitzherbert? Some guy who thinks he's some kind of swashbuckling, romantic hero? You know, Rapunzel, you can do better than that."

Rapunzel was angry now and trying not to raise her voice. "Look, Eric, I've had a bad day, a really bad day. It's not very often that you get to see the woman who raised and cared for you disappear in front of your eyes like that. No matter how much she lied to me, she was still my mother."

She took a breath, then continued.

"Now I'm tired and I need to lie down for a second, then I"ll go out there and make my statement. Is that okay with you? And you remember something. What I do with or without Eugene Fitzherbert is my business, not yours. Now, get out."

She turned her back on him and opened up her door. She turned around to face him.

"Well?"

He looked down at her hand. The ring was still in her palm.

"You still have the ring."

Rapunzel looked down at her hand. She opened it. There was the diamond.

"Oh sorry," she said, extending her arm. "Here you go. Now I really wish that you'd leave so I can…"

Eric had brought his lips to hers, but she pulled away.

"Eric please,"

"Don't do this, Rapunzel. You know I still love you, I really can't live…"

"Well, you're going to have to try," another voice popped up and then Eugene appeared in the frame of the open door. "Get out, Eric. You heard the lady. Get out now."

"And what happens if I don't?"

Eugene smiled and pointed outside. "I've got the police and the private investigators here. They can do plenty. Don't get me angry, Eric, I'm angry enough for the all of us. Now, get out."

Eric gave a last look around. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Keep the ring or sell it, Rapunzel. I don't need it. " He looked up at Eugene. "You're one lucky man, Rider," he said. "You're getting a wonderful woman here. Don't you ever hurt her or I"ll…"

Eugene shook his head. "Get out, Eric, Just get out of here."

Eric gave a last look at Rapunzel and Eugene. Then he turned and with tears in eyes, he walked out.

Eugene watched him disappear. Once he did, he took her in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Relatively Speaking

It all seemed a dream as I arrived at the ferry. There were several ferries, but there was only one going to Charon. At least at the hour I arrived, that is. I stood on deck watching the ferry leave behind Corona Harbor, my home for many years. I hadn't really been anywhere else; there was really no where else I wanted to be.

But right now I would do anything for my lovely Danielle. She would forgive me anything and I was sure that her parents would really love to see me.

And, even though I'd never been off the island of Corona, I decided this would be a great trip. I would see everything I wanted and do anything I wanted.

As long as Danielle was by my side, that is.

The hours fled like minutes and soon we were docking at Charon Harbor. No one of course was there to meet me, but the sun was shining as I stepped off the small ferry. The harbor was right in town and I went to the livery to get a horse. He wasn't Max, but he would do, at least for the time being.

I arrived at the address she provided in her letter and knocked on it, but found it open which was a little strange. I pushed open the door to find Danielle's parents bound and gagged in their own parlor. Quickly, I cut their ties, asked if everything was alright. It was then that I heard a voice call out from the other room.

"Well, well, if it isn't our swashbuckling coward, Flynn Rider to the bride's rescue. Finally, you show up. I think we expected you a bit earlier."

I recognized that voice, but I couldn't place it. It was then I heard footsteps. I turned around to look.

It was Ethan, but he wasn't alone. He had Danielle with him.

And he was holding a knife to her throat.

"Hello, Rider," the voice said, "How nice to see you again."

XXXXX

"Thanks, Joseph," Rapunzel said, as she closed the limousine door. Joseph tipped his hat, smiled and saluted and then he was off. She turned toward the building but there was something was stopping her from going in. Something seemed to pulling her another way and she wasn't quite sure where. She turned and saw the park that they had gone to, when was that now? She was sure it was yesterday. It was the one with that large castle looking estate, the one with turrets and stained glass windows.

She looked up and saw it across the street. She hadn't realized that it had been so close to the airport, in fact she hadn't seen it when she got off the plane two days ago, but it was there now.

Rapunzel felt something strange, as if she were being drawn into the house itself. She let the feeling take her as she crossed the street and into the park. What was the name of it? Where was the sign she had seen yesterday. Where were the people and the hiking trails? The place seemed deserted.

She didn't remember the house being so close to the street. It was further back, wasn't it?

Rapunzel climbed up the two steps to the stone porch. Just as she was about to knock, the door mysteriously opened. She stood there for a minute looking around for the pictures of the King family in the foyer like before, but there were none.

She took another step and another until she came to the parlor. There were no people milling about, nothing, the place seemed empty. And for some reason, it seemed a lot darker. She looked around for lights, but there were no light switches. Come to think of it there wasn't a telephone back in the foyer. Yes, that was it, she was sure that one was sitting there, on the tiny round table.

But there was nothing there now.

"Hello Danielle," a voice called out.

Rapunzel looked around. "I'm afraid you have the wrong girl. You see, my name is…"

"No, I have the right child," the woman said stepping out from the shadows. She had wide green eyes and long dark hair swept up in a bun. Her dress was dark blue velvet and it stretched all the way to the floor.

Rapunzel could have been looking in a mirror.

"Come on in, don't be shy. Let me show you around. I know you loved it here, when you were here last, I believe that was yesterday, wasn't it? :

Rapunzel nodded her head and she let the stranger take guide her through the house. Each room was done beautifully, wood paneling, low beamed ceilings, and a wood parquet floor. She didn't remember any of this as she made her way through the spacious rooms.

"You know why you're here," the woman asked when they were done, "don't you?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I haven't got a clue and I don't know who you are either."

The woman smiled. "Well, the King's named me Danielle . This is where me and my husband live, at least when we're home, that is, which isn't often lately. My husband, though, is off on business elsewhere so we are quite alone."

Rapunzel drew back. She looked at her watch. "I've got to make a plane," she said, "I've got tickets. I'm going to be late."

Danielle shook her head. "Don't you want to hear about me? Don't you want to know the history of this house? It's yours, you know. It was left to you a long time ago. Come, sit, let me tell you the story."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, backing up to the front door. "I think I'm going to go now."

She turned and ran out of the house as quickly as she could.

"Wait, stop," her twin called out. "You have to hear the story."

And that's when Rapunzel woke up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

If You Don't Know Me By Now, Then You'll Never Know Me

"Put the knife down, Carver," I said, hoping that I could dissuade him. But there was no way he would listen. He had been humiliated at the duel and now he was seeking his revenge. I wanted to do this without violence if I could. I was getting tired of trying to defend myself against men of Ethan's type; a cad with an inflated ego. He still has his pride to contend with. Except one thing was truly bothering me.

If he didn't love Danielle and he was really seeing other women; then why did he have this obsession with her? Or was it with her parents?

I was determined to find out just what Ethan Carver wanted and I was determined make sure that no one get hurt, especially Danielle and her family.

I looked over at Ethan who hadn't spoken or moved. The knife was still pressed to Danielle's throat.

"I suppose you really are looking to end up in prison, sir. You've done nothing here to help yourself. If it's me you want, I'm here. Do not involve Danielle and her parents. Please, Carver, you are only bringing attention to yourself, no one else."

Ethan stood there unmoving, the knife still in place.

"At least tell me what you want, Ethan. Tell me why you're here. Do you really want Danielle? Does she mean that much to you? I know I've heard stories, but I suppose that they're merely gossip."

Ethan Carver looked at me and for the first time that afternoon, spoke. "If I can't have her, no one can. You should know me by now, Rider. If you don't, you'll never know me at all." He took the knife from Danielle's throat and waved it at me.

I saw my chance, but I didn't take it; not yet anyway.

I moved a step closer, but Carver waved me away. "Step back, Rider and don't you dare make any funny moves either."

"I'm not going to do anything, Ethan. All I want you to do is release Danielle. That's all I'm asking you to do. Please, for your sake and my sake, let her go."

"Please, Ethan, "Danielle's father begged. "Please listen to Thomas. Let us all go and just walk out of here. I don't want any unnecessary…"

"Get back and keep quiet, all of you." Ethan said, picking up the knife and putting it against her throat. You're all putting yourselves in danger."

It was time to make my move. It was the only thing that I could do to save the King family from harm.

XXXXX

"Rapunzel?"

Eugene had searched the entire house for her. He hadn't the slightest idea where she was. He remembered that they were together last night. Both of them spoke to the police and the Stabbingtons one last time before they left. The charges against Greta Gothel had been dropped by the King family, who had left Corona for their country estate in Charon. There was nothing they could do anymore now that Gothel had completely disappeared into thin air, literally.

Rapunzel also spoke to the police about obtaining an arrest warrant for Eric Carver if he ever came near the guest house again.

They waited to see if Eric would come back, but he didn't show his face again, so they spent the night sleeping together, on the couch fully clothed. They actually fell asleep in each other arms. He thought that she would be there forever and that they would spend their lives together.

But now she was gone and he wasn't even sure what time she left or why. She hadn't even left a note. Well, she couldn't have left, she just couldn't have.

Last night, she told him that she loved him and he told her that he loved her back. There wasn't any word that she was leaving, she didn't even let on.

Except that she had tickets to board the plane going to Charon.

Eugene went out to check the main house when he saw a limo pull up. It had almost the same letters as Eugene's plate except this plate read "FLINAGN1."

He watched the limo drive up to the front door of the main house and out popped Joseph, the Fitzherbert's chauffeur. He opened the back door to the limo and out stepped Olivia Fitzherbert on the arm of another man who he did not know.

But the other man knew who he was.

"Hello, Eugene," he said, "It's been quite a long time."

Eugene frowned, and then turned to his mother. "I guess you've been discharged from the hospital."

Olivia smiled. "Yes, Eugene, Thomas here arrived looking for me this morning and was told that I had gone to the hospital. He got Joseph to drive him to the hospital and persuaded the nurses to let him take me home. "

Eugene stared at him, then back at his mother. "Who is this guy, Mother?"

The gentlemen smiled. "You must know who I am, Eugene. I have the same name as your favorite book. I'm Thomas Flynn Rider."

XXXXX

Rapunzel didn't know where she was at first. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't at the Fitzherbert's guest house anymore, she was on the plane headed for Charon. She had left Eugene lying there, told him that she loved him and had given him a kiss on the cheek before she ran out the door. He'd know that she was gone when he woke up.

She just didn't ant to break his heart, but she knew that she had.

It didn't matter anymore, what she did or didn't do, it was over. She was on her way to a new life and a new start.

And she would do it alone.

Now she pulled out her laptop and opened it up. She went into Google Chrome and typed into the search box the name of Danielle King Rider.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: This story has about two more chapters to go. At this time, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I would also like to thank those who have placed this story on alert and placed it in their favorites.

I am in the process of researching my next story which will be historical fiction and will take place before, during and after the Civil War. I hope that you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 23

Old Dreams Shattered and New Dreams Begun

"Are you quite sure you want to go through with this madness?" I asked Ethan, slowly moving toward him. "You know if you kill Danielle, you'll be put in prison for murder; that is if you live long enough yourself."

Ethan brought the knife down again. Maybe some sense had seeped into his brain, after all. I was wondering if I could possible talk him out of this madness.

"You want her," Ethan said, a smile playing on his lips. "Come and get her." And he shoved Danielle into the arms of her father, who, with her mother, quickly stood aside at my signal.

Ethan threw the knife at me next and I picked it up. I should have known better because he wasn't through yet. He grabbed a smaller knife from his pocket and held up and pointed it at me as if it were a sword.

But I was quicker and my knife was bigger. I was able to knock the smaller one out of his hand. I kicked it away with my right foot, so that he wouldn't be able to reach down and grab it back.

I grabbed him and pulled him toward me, into my arms.

"Throw me your ropes," I instructed Danielle's mother and she did what I asked. I tied Ethan up and gagged him with the same ropes that he used for Danielle's parents.

Ethan struggled to free himself and I knocked him out with two punches and he crumpled in a heap to the floor.

I turned to the Danielle and her parents, although I was addressing Danielle.

"You will stay here while I take this fool to the Council to see what is to be done with him. I will return when I can."

"Rider," Geoffrey King, Danielle's father, called out. "Go in peace and return safely to us. We have a lot to discuss."

I smiled. "I shall be back within the hour. Please wait for me."

Danielle's mother, Martha King, smiled. "We owe you our lives, Thomas Flynn Rider, as well as our daughter's. With our permission, you shall have the one you've always dreamed about. "

I smiled as I picked up Ethan Carver from the floor. "There is nothing I want more, my lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of.'

And with a last look, I threw open the door.

And I was lucky enough to return within the hour and start my new dream.

XXXX

Eugene stared. "You can't be the Thomas Flynn Rider. I think he's been dead for centuries."

Flynn Rider laughed. "It's true, Eugene. I have carried the name of my illustrious ancestor all my life. It is my company, you know. Your father worked for me and he did a fantastic job, if I may say so. And so did Greta Gothel. They both promoted my tiny company and made it what it is today. I'm in debt to them both, although both are now dead. So you see, Eugene, I need you to carry on where your father left off. I'm opening up a new office on Charon and I need you to carry on your father's work; not here of course, but in our new facilities in Charon."

Eugene stared at him. "I can't do that, Mr. Rider. Not now anyway. I need to find someone that I love very much and I need to tell her that I love her."

He turned to his mother. "And I will not marry Donna, Mother. I'm not in love with her and I will never be in love with her."

Olivia smiled. "We got a phone call from Donna. She's already married, Eugene. You won't have to worry about that. It's; someone that she's been seeing for some time; someone that we never even suspected.

Eugene frowned. "Who?"

"My son," Joseph said, "they've been seeing each other since they were children."

Eugene smiled and shook his head. "How can that be? We should have seen them together."

"You did," Joseph smiled, "many, many times. You and Rapunzel even played together. It's when they grew up that you never saw them together. They both worked for Rapunzel's friend, Eric. Eric and David showed up here together. He was the pressing business that Eric was working on. When she found that he was here, she grabbed Eric and practically drowned him with kisses."

"So Rapunzel was wrong about Eric, wasn't she?"

"No, my son, I was wrong. I was very wrong. I knew you and Rapunzel were attracted to one another, even at such a young age. I shouldn't have kept you apart. Donna told me what went on with Eric and Rapunzel. She was keeping the relationship alive to fool the media. He was abusive and was very handy with the ladies. You were right to get rid of him. Let's just hope he doesn't make revisit the two of you."

"Which is why we are sending you to Charon; my boy," Flynn said as he clapped him on the back. "Rapunzel is on her way there now. You won't have to convince her to be with you. She loves you very much."

He looked at Thomas Flynn Rider and his mother.

Eugene looked at the two of them. "What about you two?"

"Your mother needs some rest and relaxation, Eugene. The doctor told her that she needs to be away for a while. I'm taking her to the Healing Waters of Corsa where I have a small house until she recovers. I also have ties there and can keep an eye on the business. You see, Eugene, I'm not a married man, although I've known your parents a long time. I've always admired your mother and with her consent, I intend to marry her. So you see, Flynn Rider, you've finally become one of us."

Eugene was shocked. He didn't know what to say or do until Thomas handed him the one day ticket.

"Go on; get going, before her plane lands. Present that ticket to my secretary and she will let you on to my private jet. She's at the airport now, Joseph will gladly drive you."

Eugene was almost giddy with excitement. "I want to marry her, Mother." He turned to Thomas. "I want a honeymoon; I don't want to start right away."

"And you'll have that, Eugene, for as long as you need. But I will need someone to look after the business. And I still want you. You will learn, it will take time, maybe a year. That's when you will start. Do I make myself clear, my son?"

Eugene smiled and nodded.

"Now get going, before the plane leaves."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Now That We Found Love, What Are We Gonna Do With It

And so, I was finally accepted by the King family and free to marry. We planned for a wedding in early May. Danielle was excited and couldn't wait until the marriage.

Meanwhile, I learned my father's business. It was then that Geoffrey King came to me and asked if there was a way to merge our businesses. The Carvers wanted to pull out from the original deal because Danielle was no longer engaged to marry Ethan, but Geoff managed to convince Jonas to have a meeting with me. Perhaps we could set up some sort of partnership. I had the properties after all and Jonas and Geoff had the business. If the three of us could merge our holdings, then we would all come out on top. 

We all met at the Painted Pony Tavern, where the three of us had dinner. Jonas was angry at first, especially since it was I who had been responsible for what happened with Ethan, who had been beaten so severely in prison that he died of his wounds. It was Geoff who had convinced him that it had nothing to do with me, that if Ethan had continued to follow the path he was following, that he would come to no good eventually. He explained to Jonas and myself, that this would be a great beginning to a bright future and that all of us could split our profits three ways. If anyone else wanted to become a partner, then we would expand our holdings.

After much deliberation, it was decided that the name that would attract the most attention was mine. It had flamboyance and charm and so we decided, by mutual consent, to call the firm Flynn Rider and Associates in honor of my father, Richard Flynn Rider.

XXXXX

Rapunzel stared at the Trending Now columns on her Yahoo search engine. Eric's name was at the top. She clicked on it and read the details.

"Eric Carver, head of Carver's Management, has been arrested for tax evasion and fraud. It seems that he had conned millions of people into believing that they could become another Rapunzel Gothel, whom he had lost as recently as two days ago."

Rapunzel shook her head and closed the laptop. She'd get back to it later, the plane was landing. She had quickly Googled Danielle King Rider and she found that she did indeed marry the love of her life and hero, Thomas Flynn Rider and that they shared a few years of a very happy marriage.

That is until Danielle died giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was left unnamed.

Thomas named his daughter, Danielle, after her mother.

She married into the prestigious Fitzherbert family, who had become partners a small time after Flynn Rider and Associates became successful. The Fitzherberts were an offshoot of another family, an orphan boy by the name of Eugene Fitzherbert, who had become Prince Consort when he saved the Lost Princess Rapunzel.

But now was not the time to think about this. All she wanted was to go back to her small flat, relax and forget any of this.

There were screams, autograph seekers and paparazzi waiting at she exited the plane. She forgot to put on her hat and sunglasses, but then again, she didn't expect any of this.

A limousine with the plates "FLINAGN2" drove up and stopped in front of Rapunzel. A window rolled down and a door opened. A hand appeared through the window, gesturing her inside.

Rapunzel, desperate to escape the crowd, got into the car and it sped off.

XXXX

Eugene boarded the private plane and sat in the window seat. He looked around and couldn't get over the fact that he was the only passenger. The plane was beautiful, red velvet seating and wood paneling with red carpeting throughout.

Then the engines started and Eugene's thoughts turned to his destination and his true love.

XXXXX

"Hello Danielle," a voice called from inside the limo.

"My name is Rapunzel Gothel," she told the voice.

"Yes, I know. I recognize you. You're the rock singer. My daughter loves you. She would love it if she could get your autograph and hear you sing.

Rapunzel smiled. "I would love to give her my autograph. Do you have some paper?"

"As soon as we reach the cottage," the chauffeur replied as they drove up a winding path to the largest house she'd ever seen.

It was an exact duplicate of the house that Eugene brought her to in Corona. It was the one with the rock and the pretty waterfall? What was the name again? The Kings? Is that where she was going?

And why would they refer to her as Danielle? Wasn't she the ghost that was in her dream? The woman called Danielle King Rider?

The car stopped and the chauffeur walked to the back of the car, opened the door and guided her toward the front the door.

It opened and Rapunzel stepped inside. There waiting for her were faces that she had seen before, faces she recognized from the picture she saw only two days ago.

They were Barbara and James King and they were staring at her as if she was a ghost.

XXXX

"Hello Rapunzel," Barbara said, coming out to take her hand. "How nice it is to meet you."

She stared at them. "Don't you mean Danielle? I've been called that since I came here. Why do you keep calling me her name?"

"Haven't you noticed the resemblance, my daughter? She's right up there."

And Rapunzel stared turned to the portrait in the parlor. The same face that she saw in her dream.

And she was dressed exactly the same.

Rapunzel turned to face her new found parents.

"She's real, isn't she?"

"Was," Barbara answered. "She died in childbirth bearing her husband's third child."

"And her husband was Thomas Flynn Rider. I looked it up."

Rapunzel scanned their faces. "Why am I here?" she demanded, "and what do you want?"

"We have a proposition for you," James said. "Now if you just sit down, we'll tell you everything from the past to the present."


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter has gone on longer than I intended it to. So I've split it up. There should be one more chapter after this and then the epilogue, so bear with me.

Chapter 25

From the Tales of Flynnagan Rider

Love is a Many Splendored Thing

We were married on May 4th 1774 at the King's beautiful house on the outskirts of Charon. It was a double wedding, my mother became Dr. Arthur Martin at mine and Danielle's urgings.

The reception was lovely. It was held in the King's Formal Gardens, situated in back of the sprawling estate. Refreshments and hors d' oeuvres were served in the small boathouse at the rear of the gardens overlooking the Red River.

Everyone had a grand time. Danielle's dowry included the deed to their splendid house in Corona and we were to live there for the rest of our days.

XXXXX

The small private plane landed an hour later at Charon Airport. Eugene looked around as he descended the stairway. The place was emptying out, apparently there had been quite a crowd the flight attendant informed him. Someone named Rapunzel Gothel had arrived not half an hour ago. She was whisked away in a limo with the plates FLINAGN2.

"You mean like that one over there?" Eugene said, pointing.

Sure enough, the black limo swerved into the parking lot and stopped.

Right in front of Eugene.

"Hop in, Mr. FItzherbert," the chauffeur said, getting out and opening the door.

"How did you know that I was here and more importantly, who are you guys?"

But before the chauffeur could answer, he found himself sitting in backseat and on his way to the King's cottage.

XXXXX

Rapunzel felt as if she was staring into a mirror again. The house, it was exactly like the one in Corona only this time it was Donna's mother who came to greet her.

"So you are Rapunzel Gothel. The photos in the papers and magazines don't do you justice."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. King. I could say the same about you. I saw the photos of your family in the foyer of the house in the park. I've always wanted to meet you after hearing Donna's description of…

She stopped and stared at the big portrait behind Barbara's head.

"I've seen her before at the house in the park in Corona," Rapunzel said, walking past Barbara and James. "Her name is…"

"Danielle King Rider," Barbara said, walking over to Rapunzel's side. "Lovely, isn't she? I guess you've noticed the resemblance."

"Yes," Rapunzel answered. "I have, but only in dreams .She calls to me and tells me that the large estate in Corona is mine. She even shows me around the house and calls me Danielle."

Barbara nodded. "Yes, Danielle King Rider is from James's side of the family. She and Thomas Flynn Rider started Flynn Rider and Associates. This house and the house in Corona are centuries old, Rapunzel. We are part of a very large family that goes back to the 1700's. The book, Tales of Flynnagan Rider was a large book that actually told two stories. Part One is a biography in Thomas's own words and Part Two are the fanciful children's tales about the swashbuckling Flynnagan Rider who goes off on various adventures."

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, I was introduced to them when I was 9 years old. It was Eugene Fitzherbert who first told me about the book. I read it all the time, but I never got around to reading the children's story. And I didn't realize that Part One was his own life until I looked him up on the computer."

She turned back to the painting. "She must still haunt the place."

"Yes," Barbara said, "She has been waiting for a girl to be born who looked like her. There have only been sons in the King family. You and Donna were the only two females after Danielle's daughter was born. Donna was the first, but looked more like my side. When you were born, you were the spitting image of Danielle. That's why we named you for her."

Rapunzel turned to face Barbara. She was smiling at her. "Then you must be my…"

"Yes, Danielle," James piped up, walking over to stand beside his wife. "We're your real parents."

Rapunzel frowned and took a step backwards. "My name is Rapunzel Gothel. My mother is just disappeared into thin air just last night. I just ended my engagement to my boyfriend and walked out this morning on the man I love. I came here to get away from everything and now I'm told that you're my real parents?"

"Danielle, listen,"

"It's Rapunzel and it will always be Rapunzel. Now answer me this. If you knew about the resemblance and you knew I was missing, how come it took you this long to discover me."

"We've been looking for you for 18 years, Rapunzel," Barbara answered. "We went to the Stabbingtons to try to locate you, but it seemed that we hit a dead end. We didn't know where you were or what happened. People came forward to explain, but they just assumed the woman who took you was your real mother. What led us to open the case again was reading an article about you with your picture. That led us to open the case again, but this time we had leads where we had none the first time around."

"We were closing in on Greta Gothel," James continued, "but something happened to her that night. We didn't know exactly what. All we heard was that she disappeared right in front of your eyes and that you screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Just before they closed the case for the second time, they informed us that you were coming to Charon for some much needed rest. And so we decided to intervene a bit. We want you to accept us, Danielle. We would like our daughter back."

XXXXX

Eugene looked out the window of the tiny boathouse. He was at the back of the estate, the part that used to be known as the Formal Gardens. Most of it was gone now, but you could still see the paths winding in and around the few trees and bushes that were left. It was still kept up, but it wasn't as grand as it once had been.

Or so he had heard.

The chauffeur had dropped him off here and told him to wait, that Rapunzel wouldn't be too much longer. In fact, the chauffeur had told him to walk the grounds and enjoy what was left of the gardens. It was a lovely warm day and told him to enjoy it.

And so he walked the paths and circled around the flowers and headed toward the river where he sat down and thought. Rapunzel was here, inside obviously, but he couldn't see her, not yet.

And so he waited.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Love is a Many Splendored Thing (cont'd)

Rapunzel stared at the two of them. "I may be your biological daughter, but my mother or should I say the one who actually raised me, was Greta. No matter what she did or how much she lied, she still loved me. She sent me away only because of you and the Fitzherbert's because you considered me a servant's daughter who was not good enough to become friends with her only son, Eugene. As you already pointed out, Greta was a brilliant business woman who promoted your company to the skies. All she wanted was to be recognized for her efforts and you continued to ignore her, why, Eugene's mother fired her because of this ongoing investigation."

"Well," James said, frowning. "You can't blame her, can you, Rapunzel? She did commit a crime and she did need to be punished for it."

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes I do agree with you. But there are other ways to go about it. You could have been a little lenient with her. After all, she did keep me safe. But I guess it was you guys that did me a favor after all. If you hadn't made Mother send me away, I would never have met Eric and I would never have become rich and famous. I vowed the day I left the Fitzherberts, that I would be worthy of your love and trust and that you would see me as a perfect wife for Eugene. I had a crush on him when I was little. I used to sneak into those parties that the Fitzherbert's threw and I always imagined myself as his wife. Well, I guess that's not going to happen now because I walked out on him back in Corona."

Rapunzel waited for an answer, but she got none. "So, now, I'm going to get some much needed rest at my flat in downtown Charon if you don't mind. I have much to think about. I'm leaving show business for a long time. I might go into painting; I have some offers for showings that Eric set up for me before his arrest. And I'm going to see if that still holds water. In the meantime, I recognize the fact that I'm your biological daughter, but I still need to work out the details in my head. Right now, I'm mourning the loss of the woman who named and raised me and nothing will change my mind. In time, you will get your daughter back, but I'm not sure when that will be. It's not so easy to forgive and forget the woman you called Mother for so long despite her crimes. You also have a lot to think about, especially your outdated attitudes on class distinction.".

As for my name, I need to think about it, but for right now, my name is still Rapunzel and it will remain that way. I might change my mind, but that's what I'm used to."

"Will you at least keep in touch?" Barbara asked. "We would like to see you occasionally and we could get to know each other a little better. I do recognize the fact that we were wrong. We never should have treated you or Greta the way that we did. We just thought that we were doing the right thing by everyone. Our marriage was sort of an arrangement, did you know that Rapunzel? I'm not from a privileged family myself; I was a troubled foster care kid being bounced around from family to family. The King's brought me into their family for a time and raised me. James and I fell in love and he begged his parents to let me marry him. It was frowned upon at first; James almost lost everything, including his inheritance. It was rumored that I was going to have a baby, but that baby came almost two years later. She was Donna. She had the same wide green eyes as you, but she looked nothing like the King's side, so I figured she was from my side of the family, although I never knew them. Even though the King's looked down on me, they treated us with respect and eventually came to accept us as a family. We agreed to the arrangement so that James's mistake would never be repeated. So you see, Rapunzel, you aren't the only one who has gone through a crisis. "

Rapunzel looked at her new mother and father with different eyes. With tears in her eyes, she walked over to embrace them.

"Thank you for sharing that story and I'm sorry that you had to through that. I'm glad that you were accepted into the family and I'm glad it all worked out. It's all the more reason that you have to understand what I'm going through now. I do love you and I do thank you for finding me and bringing me here to explain what happened." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Will you allow me to call you James and Barbara until I find the strength to call you Mother and Father? I'm sure that will come eventually."

Barbara smiled and reached out to touch her newly found daughter's hair. Yes," Barbara answered, "we will, but please don't be a stranger. We know that we were wrong, but we need to make this up to you. Please let us be the family that we were meant to be."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Tears welled up in her eyes again, even though she tried to fight them.

"I have to go," she said, turning on her heels and she walked to the door. "I have so much to think about."

"Wait," James called out, don't go yet. We have a surprise for you and it's waiting down by the old boathouse. Clarence is here to guide you down there."

XXXXX

Eugene was getting impatient. It was far too long a wait now. He sat there in the boathouse and watched as the sun as it set slowly behind the hills. He checked his watch; it was turning 6 now and it would be dark in a few hours.

He must have been here for hours, Eugene thought to himself. He was tired of waiting now. He had had enough of the ruined gardens and enough of this boathouse. He was so tempted to march right up to the big house and just demand to see Rapunzel, that's how angry he was becoming. And so he stood up and opened the boathouse door.

He looked up and saw two figures approaching in the twilight. He wasn't sure who it was until he heard her sweet voice call out his name.

"Rapunzel," he almost cried as he ran toward her. They met in the middle of the ruined garden on one of the paths.

They embraced each other. Eugene hugged her as if he would never let her go.

And he wouldn't lose her, never again, no matter what the consequences were.

"What are you doing here?" she said pulling away, looking into his brown eyes.

Eugene smiled. "I don't know exactly. It was all arranged for me. Flynn Rider brought Mother home from the hospital, Rapunzel, you'll never believe it. He wants to marry her and move to Corsa and has practically adopted me as his son. He called me Flynn Rider, Rapunzel and I guess that's who I always was in my mind; my alter ego. It's like right out of the Tales of Flynnagan Rider"

Rapunzel nodded. "And I'm your wife, Danielle King Rider, aren't I? I guess we belong together."

Eugene smiled. "I never thought how similar my life was to the original Thomas Flynn Rider, the one I've been reading about in the first half. I guess I never got to the real children's story in the second."

"Well, neither did I. Maybe we can read Part Two together after we're married and our lives will become a fairy tale full of love and enchantment. "

Eugene smiled and nodded, but his eyes darkened as he realized what she just said. "Wait, go back, repeat what you said."

Rapunzel searched his eyes and frowned as well. "You mean about our fairy tale lives?"

"No," Eugene said, smiling. "The part about where you said that you were Danielle King. Is it true? Are you their missing daughter?"

She nodded her head. "Yes Eugene, I am. But I haven't accepted them yet, but I'm sure that will come in time. They are willing to wait and watch. They know they've been wrong and want to make it up to me."

Eugene became serious and searched her wide green eyes. He wasn't sure how he wanted to do this, but he slowly broke from her arms and bent down on one knee.

"Marry me, Rapunzel, please marry me. I don't want to lose you again. I just wouldn't be complete without you. Besides, we have a reputation to live up to."

Rapunzel smiled. "We wouldn't want to ruin that now would we? After all, a reputation.."

But she was silenced by his lips on hers.


	28. Epilogue

Thanks to everyone who supported this story. I will get my other story going and will post it as soon as I can.

Epilogue

The Best of Everything

Every Christmas, Danielle King Fitzherbert walked over the snow encrusted cemetery at St. Basil's with fresh cut flowers. This year though she decided to add a wreath. She searched the foot stones until she found the right ones. A tall headstone marked the section where the Fitzherbert family was buried.

Next Sunday would be Christmas, but next weekend they wouldn't be here on Corona. They were spending it with King's at their mansion in Charon.

Eugene, inherited the mansion on top of the hill where the Fitzherberts now made their home. They raised three children there. Rapunzel's childhood wish had finally come true.

Despite the cold and snow, Danielle knelt by the foot stones and placed the flowers by the graves of her mother and father in law, and then she searched for Greta Gothel. Even though she knew that there were no remains, she had the foot stone made up anyway and Olivia agreed. They even placed the foot stone in the family plot.

She was about to get up when her husband of 20 years knelt by her side. "Come on, Rapunzel, we've got a wedding to get to. It's not every day your first born daughter gets married."

"This is only the first, Eugene, we've got two more to go."

Eugene smiled. "We've got a few years to go before Eugene and Cora get married."

"You never know, Eugene." She changed the subject. "We've got one more to visit and then we'll get going," Rapunzel turned to look at him. "Did you pay your respects at least?"

"Of course I did," Eugene said, nodding. "I even included Greta in my prayers."

Rapunzel smiled. She turned back to the foot stone. "Merry Christmas, Mother. I paid my respects to Linus and Olivia; I always save you for last. We'll visit again soon." She stood up and joined Eugene, who was already standing.

"Come on," Eugene said, placing his arm around her shoulder. "I know just where it is."

The two walked silently until they reached the section that marked the Rider's section. The King's were right next to them.

Barbara and James were not there, they'd be at the wedding, waiting for them. Rapunzel finally accepted them as her parents, she even changed her name to Danielle, although to her fans and Eugene, she'd always be Rapunzel Gothel.

She also remembered that Stabbington's Private Investigations had grown in size. The King's case drew a lot of media attention and their small office became a worldwide phenomenon, thanks to celebrities and people in the private sector.

The necklace, given back to Rapunzel after it was examined for months, was returned. There seemed to be nothing unusual about it. It was just a plain beautiful necklace in the shape of a magic flower. But it seemed to have disappeared the night it came back. No one in the family wanted any part of it.

Rapunzel had been considering selling it and melting it down but she wasn't sure what would happen. And so she opened up a safe deposit box in The Bank of the Four Kingdoms on Charon. The necklace resides there, where no one can use it ever again.

Rapunzel knelt in the snow and placed flowers at the two headstones in the group. She smiled seeing the names in front of her and signaled to Eugene that she had found them. He handed her the flowers and the remaining two wreaths and she placed them in front of the stones.

She sent out a silent prayer as a gust of wind blew against her cheek. But it didn't feel cold, even though it was. It felt like a kiss and a sweet brush against her cheek.

And she heard a voice; the same soft female voice that she'd been hearing in her dreams for the last 20 years.

"Thank you, my children," it seemed to whisper. "Thank you for loving and remembering us."

Tears streaked Rapunzel's face as she stood up. Eugene wiped them away.

"You'll ruin all your makeup, Rapunzel, especially when you and your band, the Gothel's, perform at the reception tonight," Eugene said, helping her up. He brushed his gloved hand against her cheek.

"Yes, I know," Rapunzel answered, giving the headstones one last look before she turned forward again.

"Do you believe in magic, Eugene?" she said, as they walked toward their car.

"Of course I do," Eugene said. "It's all around us, even here. And I know that you do, don't you?"

And as they walked away, Rapunzel made her final turn to stare at the headstones again. Eugene did the same thing.

Danielle King Rider and Thomas Flynn Rider were standing there, side by side, watching them walk away. "Until next time, my children," the wind sighed.

Danielle smiled and turned to face her husband. "Of course I do, Eugene. I don't think I could have come this far without it."

Eugene smiled. "That makes two of us."

They reached the car and both got in. The two spirits were watching as they drove away.


End file.
